


SMS für dich

by Corona_2407



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, Message, Romance, SMS, after war, cellphone, dramione - Freeform, handy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corona_2407/pseuds/Corona_2407
Summary: Die Geschichte habe ich plötzlich, nach dem gleichnamigen Film, im Kopf gehabt und sie hat mich nicht mehr los gelassen.Inhalt: Nach Jahren treffen Hermine und Draco wieder aufeinander... aus Zufall. Und schuld daran sind die neuen Medien - was wäre die Welt ohne Handys? *g*Kurzgeschichte in vier Kapiteln.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Wie immer nichts meins, alles JKR – auf dass wir ihr mit unseren FF’s für immer huldigen und dankbar sind. :)  
> Selbstverständlich freue ich mich über alle Leser, aber besonders über die, die sich im Anschluss kurz melden. Alles klar soweit? Gut, dann kann‘s losgehen. Viel Spaß!

 

 

Ein Muggelsprichwort besagte, dass, wenn das Leben einem Zitronen gab, man sich Salz und Tequila besorgen sollte. Aber was, wenn man überhaupt keinen Tequila mochte? Und was, wenn das Leben einem einen beschissenen Zitronenbaum direkt vor die Nase pflanzte? Sollte man dann Zitronenhändler werden? Oder doch vielleicht lieber Alkoholiker? Und was, wenn man Zitronen eigentlich ganz gerne mochte? Wäre diese Weisheit dann hinfällig? Hermine wusste es nicht. Was sie aber wusste, war, dass sie mit den verdammten Zitronen nichts anfangen konnte, die ihr das Leben schadenfroh lachend vor die Füße geworfen hatte.

Zwei Jahre war es nun her… zwei verdammte Jahre und es fühlte sich nicht einmal im Ansatz so an, als wäre der Schmerz weniger oder vielleicht sogar erträglicher geworden. Im Gegenteil. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich erlaubte, daran zu denken, griffen eiskalte Klauen nach ihrem Herzen – oder dem, was davon übrig war – und zogen es lautlos in den Abgrund. Zwei Jahre schon, in denen Ron nicht mehr bei ihr war. Er war ihr einfach so genommen worden und mit ihm, all ihre gemeinsamen Träume und Hoffnungen für die Zukunft. Sie dachte oft daran, was gewesen wäre, wenn Ron nicht mit Harry zusammen die Aurorenausbildung gemacht hätte. Wenn er nicht an diesem einen, schicksalhaften Tag zu dieser Razzia gerufen worden wäre und wenn er… nun ja - nicht gestorben wäre. Und sie sich jetzt nicht mit den Zitronen rumärgern müsste.

Sie verfluchte den Tag, an dem das Schicksal ihr Leben zerstört hatte, doch sie konnte sich zumindest an den Gedanken klammern, dass er glücklich gewesen war. Sie waren glücklich gewesen. Gemeinsam. In ihrem kleinen Apartment in der Winkelgasse, kurz davor zu heiraten und vielleicht – ja ganz vielleicht hätten sie auch Kinder gehabt. Hermine stellte sich gerne vor, dass es zwei gewesen wären. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge vielleicht. Möglicherweise auch zwei Mädchen…

Hier saß sie nun, in ihrer neuen Wohnung, welche sie gemeinsam mit Luna Lovegood bewohnte und starrte schon seit gefühlten Stunden auf die Kiste vor ihrer Nase. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, diese verdammte Schachtel zu öffnen. Ihre Hände zitterten und Hermine konnte ihr pochendes Herz fühlen, das wild gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte.

„Willst du die Kiste noch eine Weile anschauen, oder sollen wir sie nun doch langsam mal öffnen?“, wollte Luna plötzlich unvermittelt und leichthin wissen, während die Blonde sich beinahe geräuschlos neben sie setzte und ihr eine Dose Muggelcola reichte.

„Ich… weiß es nicht“, schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie wusste, dass sie damit abschließen musste, doch warum war das nur so verdammt schwer? Auch wenn allgemein behauptet wurde, dass Zeit alle wunden heile, war sie überhaupt nicht davon überzeugt, dass die Zeit auch nur irgendetwas tun würde, außer gegen sie zu arbeiten. Oder sie brauchte einfach noch mehr Zeit? Doch wie viel Zeit war angemessen, für das Hinwegkommen über den Tod seines Verlobten? Gab es hierfür eine Faustregel? Irgendeinen Richtwert? Hermine bezweifelte dies stark, doch Luna war nicht die erste gewesen, die ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie langsam anfangen musste, wieder zu leben. Aber sie war die einzige gewesen, bei der Hermine nicht das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sie von ihr mitleidig belächelt wurde. Selbst Harry hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, mit seiner Geduld am Ende zu sein, was ihre Trauerzeit anging. Allerdings hatte Harry auch noch Ginny und die beiden hatten sich gegenseitig nach Rons Tod auffangen können. Hermine hingegen fiel immer noch. Sie wusste, dass sie eines Tages wieder am Leben würde teilnehmen müssen, doch sie hatte für sich selbst noch nicht genau definiert, wann ‚eines Tages‘ genau war.

„Ich denke, dass Ronald wollen würde, dass du ihn loslässt. Und ich denke, heute ist ein guter Tag! Schau, draußen scheint keine Sonne, das bedeutet, dass die Schlickschlupfe weniger aktiv sind und dir so nicht das Hirn vernebeln können. Du kannst dich also voll und ganz auf die Sache konzentrieren.“ Trotz, dass sie alles andere als in der Stimmung war, musste Hermine nach dieser Aussage von Luna lachen. Es tat ihr gut, mit der ehemaligen Ravenclaw zusammen zu wohnen. Luna hatte sie, ohne zu groß Fragen zu stellen, eingeladen bei sich zu wohnen und sie hatte ihre ehemalige Mitschülerin und deren schrill-bunte Wohnung mit all den Räucherstäbchen schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Selbst den Traumfänger, den Luna höchstpersönlich über Hermines Bett installiert hatte, mochte sie mittlerweile. Und Luna ließ ihr jede Freiheit, die sie sich nur wünschen konnte. Sie merkte schnell, wenn Hermine keine Lust auf Gesellschaft hatte und ließ ihr ihre Ruhe, schien aber eine Art Sensor dafür zu haben, wenn Hermine Ablenkung brauchte.

Und heute hatte Luna sie dazu ermutigt, endlich diese vermaledeite Kiste aus den Tiefen ihres Kleiderschanks zu ziehen, vor welcher sie nun auf dem Boden in Hermines Schlafzimmer saßen. Sie atmete tief durch und fasste mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Deckel des braunen Pappkartons, doch schon wenige Sekunden später hätte sie diesen am liebsten wieder über den Rest gestülpt und diese verdammte Zeitkapsel mit einem Tritt zurück in ihren Schrank befördert. Das erste was sie sah, war der Zipfel eines braunen Wollpullovers. Der, mit dem Orangenen ‚R‘ darauf, den Ron jedes Jahr von Molly zu Weihnachten bekommen und über den er sich regelmäßig beschwert hatte. Dennoch hatte er ihn jedes Mal angezogen und Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie sie an ihrem letzten, gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest an ihn gekuschelt eingeschlafen war. Sie hatte den Pullover noch nicht einmal komplett aus der Schachtel gezogen, da spürte sie schon wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen kullerten und ihr Herz zersplitterte in dieser Sekunde ein weiteres Mal in tausend kleine Teile, die keiner jemals wieder würde zusammenbasteln können. So sehr sie auch versuchte ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

Begleitet von einem leisen Schluchzen presste sie den Pullover auf ihr Gesicht, nur um festzustellen, dass Rons Geruch nicht mehr da war. Erst als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, schaffte Hermine es, den Pullover zur Seite zu legen und einen weiteren Blick in die Kiste zu werfen. Luna nickte ihr derweil aufmunternd zu und schielte ihrerseits neugierig ebenfalls in den Karton, in dem sich diverse Bilder, ein Aurorenabzeichen, der Deluminator, den Ron von Dumbledore vermacht bekommen hatte, sowie das Muggelhandy, welches Hermine ihm nur wenige Monate vor seinem Tod geschenkt hatte, stapelten.

„Was ist das?“, wollte Luna wissen, als Hermine das kleine Mobiltelefon lächelnd aus der Kiste zog. Wie viel Zeit war noch gleich vergangen, bis Ron den Sinn und Zweck eines Handys verstanden hatte?

„Das ist ein Handy. Damit bleiben die Muggel in Kontakt. Es ist eigentlich wie ein ganz normales Telefon, aber man kann sich auch Nachrichten schicken, ähnlich wie mit dem Patronuszauber, nur dass die Übermittlung nicht ganz so auffällig ist, wie wenn ein Patronus plötzlich vor einem steht“, erklärte sie ihrer Freundin und ihre Finger glitten zärtlich über die kleinen Tasten des ausgeschalteten Geräts. Es war gut gewesen, dass sie Ron ein Handy geschenkt hatte, denn es war nicht nur einmal vorgekommen, dass er länger im Ministerium hatte bleiben müssen und schnell hatte er die Vorzüge der Textnachrichten zu schätzen gelernt. Meistens hatte Hermine ein „Kwimme spätr, iah liebe dicj“ bekommen – seine Hände waren einfach zu groß für die winzigen Tasten gewesen.

Ein bittersüßer Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Brustkorb aus, bei der Erinnerung an die vielen kleinen Nachrichten, die sie oftmals – einfach so über den Tag verteilt – von ihm bekommen hatte und die sie selbst aus Zeitmangel nicht jedes Mal beantworten hatte können. Seufzend legte sie das Handy zurück in die Kiste und gemeinsam mit Luna schaffte sie es tatsächlich, nach und nach den kompletten Inhalt durchzusehen und dabei auch nur zwei weitere Male in Tränen auszubrechen. Eine halbe Stunde später schloss sie den Karton wieder, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Das taube Gefühl war nach wie vor da, obwohl sie sich so fest eingeredet hatte, dass es besser werden würde, nachdem sie sich der Vergangenheit gestellt hatte. Aber Fehlanzeige. Es tat noch genau so weh wie vorher und ein verzweifeltes Lachen kämpfte sich durch ihre Kehle und ging nahtlos in ein ersticktes Schluchzen über. Wieso konnte sie nicht endlich damit abschließen? Sie wusste, dass es Zeit war. Hermine war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie endlich wieder am Leben teilnehmen musste, doch wie sollte sie das schaffen?

„Du siehst nicht so aus, als würde es dir besser gehen“, brachte Luna die Dinge einmal mehr schonungslos ehrlich auf den Punkt und Hermine nickte bloß. Doch ihre Freundin ließ sich nicht so schnell entmutigen. „Vielleicht solltest du mit ihm sprechen? Ich habe am Anfang viel mit meiner Mutter gesprochen und das hat mir sehr geholfen. Weißt du, nur weil er nicht mehr am Leben ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht mehr an deinem Leben teilnehmen kann.“

Lunas Worte beschäftigen Hermine noch den gesamten Nachmittag und auch am Abend, als sie es sich mit einem Glas Wein in ihrem Bett mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht hatte, drehten sich ihre kompletten Gedanken um die Aussage ihrer Freundin. Seufzend legte sie ihr Buch auf den kleinen Nachttisch und griff nach ihrem eigenen Handy. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es immer noch hatte, sie brauchte eigentlich kein Handy. Okay, hin und wieder schrieb sie mit ihren Eltern oder mit Susan, die sie in der Muggelbücherei kennengelernt hatte, doch ansonsten besaßen Ihre Freunde selbst keine eigenen Mobiltelefone. Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie es tat und sie wollte es später auch nicht wirklich analysieren, doch Lunas Worte hatten etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Was genau das war, wusste sie selbst nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, doch sie gab ihrer Freundin insgeheim Recht. Warum sollte Ron kein Teil ihres Lebens mehr sein, nur weil er tot war? Es schien alles plötzlich so viel klarer, als noch zuvor und mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete Hermine ihre Nachrichten und die gemeinsame Unterhaltung mit Ron. Auch zwei Jahre später hatte sie es noch nicht über sich gebracht, all seine Nachrichten zu löschen.

_Bis später…_

Das waren die letzten Worte, die sie von ihm erhalten hatte und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie die Nachricht las. Schnell nahm sie noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wein, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das hier nüchtern überstehen würde. Generell war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das ganze überstehen würde, doch betrunken hatte sie womöglich noch die größtmöglichen Chancen darauf.

_Du fehlst mir…,_ tippte sie die Worte ein, doch löschte sie sofort wieder. Es war nicht genug. _Ron, ich hoffe, dort wo du bist, geht es dir gut…_ Was? Nein, Bullshit. Ein weiterer Schluck Wein. Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie wollte ihm schreiben. Sie MUSSTE ihm schreiben und er musste wissen, dass sie ohne ihn verloren war und dass sie verdammt nochmal nicht einfach ohne ihn weitermachen konnte. Also tippte sie Wort für Wort, löschte hier und da wieder etwas, bis sie letzten Endes auf „senden“ drückte und erleichtert aufatmen konnte. Luna hatte Recht gehabt. Warum sollte er nicht weiterhin ein Teil ihres Lebens sein? Behutsam strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über das Display des Mobiltelefons und legte es in die Schublade ihres Nachtschränkchens. Zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit, konnte sie endlich wieder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlafen.

 

«««

 

„Bethany, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mit dem Zeug nichts anfangen kann. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass das letzte verloren gegangen ist!“, stöhnte er, als seine treue Seele von einer Sekretärin mit einem neuen Exemplar dieser Muggelerfindung um die Ecke kam. Er mochte seinen Job und er machte ihn außerordentlich gut, zumindest sagte dies sein monatlicher Gehaltsscheck, auch wenn er auf diesen genau genommen nicht angewiesen war, doch er würde sich nie ganz an diesen ganzen Kram gewöhnen. Nur mit Müh und Not hatte er es geschafft, das Programm zu verstehen, mit welchem er hin und wieder am Computer arbeiten musste. Seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass er mit seinen Videospielen zu Hause wiederum ganz gut klarkam.

„Naja, Sie werden nicht drum herumkommen, immerhin waren SIE es, der beschlossen hat, einen Teil der Produktion in die Muggelwelt zu verlegen, nicht wahr? Und die Muggel sind bekanntlich nicht so erfreut über den Eulenmist im Wohnzimmer“, lachte Bethany und machte sich sofort daran, das kleine mobile Telefon aus der glänzenden Schachtel zu nehmen und daran herumzufummeln, vermutlich um es einsatzbereit zu machen. Er seufzte theatralisch auf und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände während er beschloss, dass es Zeit für einen Kaffee war. Den er sich selbst würde holen müssen, da seine Sekretärin mit dem Teufelsding zugange war, wie er es insgeheim nannte. Das letzte hatte er einfach auf dem Nachhauseweg _verloren_ , was im Klartext bedeutete, dass er es in der Themse versenkt hatte. Von der Mitte der London Bridge aus. So genervt war er von den ständigen Nachrichten gewesen und davon, dass das Ding ihn immer zu Tode erschreckt hatte, wenn es einfach zu allen unmöglichen Gelegenheiten angefangen hatte zu klingeln. Einer seiner Geschäftspartner hatte es sogar mal geschafft, ihn während einer etwas, nun ja – _prekären_ Situation mit der Blondine die er im Onyx, einer angesagten Londoner Szene-Bar, aufgerissen hatte, zu stören.

„Ich brauch jetzt erst mal einen Kaffee. Es ist gerade kurz nach neun und der Tag ist schon im Eimer“, sagte er leidend, als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und in Richtung der kleinen Teeküche ging, in der hoffentlich der ersehnte Wachmacher auf ihn wartete.

„Meinen bitte mit Milch und einem Stück Zucker! Danke Mr Malfoy!“ Draco musste lachen, als er kopfschüttelnd nach seinem Lieblingsbecher kramte. Der, mit dem London Eye und dem roten Doppeldecker darauf. Bethany hatte Glück, dass er sie so gut leiden konnte. Dass dies beinahe schon ein Privileg war, wusste sie natürlich nicht. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass sein Ruf ihm noch nicht bis hierher vorausgeeilt war, als er sich um diesen Job beworben hatte. Eigentlich hatte Draco nie vorgehabt, in der Immobilienbranche Fuß zu fassen, doch erstaunlicher Weise war das genau der Job, der ihn erfüllte und der ihn glücklich machte.

Er war innerhalb kürzester Zeit so erfolgreich geworden, dass er von seinem Chef eine Beförderung, eine Gehaltserhöhung und ein eigenes Büro bekommen hatte, und nun, nach nur fünf Jahren hier im Unternehmen, war er bereits der stellvertretende Geschäftsführer. Aus welchem Grund er auch viele Entscheidungen selbstständig traf und gerade im Moment, als er seine Sekretärin mit dem Muggelgerät in der Hand sah, die ihn freudig anstrahlte als er mit dem Kaffee zurückkam, bereute er, dass er beschlossen hatte, sich für sämtliche Drucksachen wie Visitenkarten, Flyer, Werbegeschenke und Broschüren Partnerfirmen in der Muggelwelt zu suchen. Nicht nur, dass es unheimlich nervig war, jedes Mal nach einem Auftrag deren Gedächtnis zu modifizieren (unerlaubter Weise, versteht sich), nein, diese Handy-Sache nervte ihn ebenso. Leider gab es bei den Zauberern kein brauchbares, vergleichbares Pendant in Sachen Druck und Werbesachen, das seinen Ansprüchen entsprach.

„Danke“, grinste Bethany ihn an, als er ihr den Becher mit dem heißen Wachmacher reichte und sie drückte ihm ihrerseits das Handy in die Hand, dessen Display bereits leuchtete und Draco beäugte es kritisch mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen.

„Das sieht anders aus, als das letzte. Es ist irgendwie kleiner“, merkte er an und begutachtete es von allen Seiten.

„Naja, die Dinger entwickeln sich eben weiter“, zuckte Bethany mit den Schultern. „Übrigens, ich habe Ihre neue Nummer bereits an Mr White geschickt, Sie wissen schon, der wollte sich die Tage wegen dem Layout für den Oktober-Flyer melden.“ Draco stöhnte, nickte jedoch knapp und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wann seine Sekretärin es wohl endlich über sich bringen würde, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Er hatte es ihr bestimmt schon hundert Mal angeboten, doch irgendwie wollte es nicht in ihren Kopf. Es störte ihn nicht, aber es war amüsant.

Bethany hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder zu ihrem Platz getrollt und Draco wollte sich ebenfalls gerade wieder an die Arbeit machen und dazu das Handy einfach kommentarlos in der Schublade seines dunklen Sekretärs verschwinden lassen, da surrte das dumme Teil auch schon los und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leidenden Grimasse. Wenn das White war, der ihm am frühen Montagmorgen auf den Sack gehen wollte, konnte er was erleben. Schnell wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass das auf keinen Fall White sein konnte, als er auf das kleine Briefsymbol mit der blinkenden Ziffer „2“ klickte. Stirnrunzelnd starrte er auf das Display und wenn der Morgen noch dubioser werden konnte, dann war dies wohl gerade eben im Moment passiert.

„Bethany?“, rief er und musste wie immer nicht lange warten, bis sie um die Ecke gestöckelt kam.

„Ja, Mr Malfoy?“

„Sehr witzig“, sagte Draco trocken und hob ihr das Mobiltelefon vor die Nase, doch die blondgelockte Sekretärin wusste offenbar nicht, was er meinte. Also deutlicher. „Warst du das oder vielleicht Mike aus der Buchhaltung? Das sieht für mich nach einer Rache für die letzten zwei Freitage aus, an denen ich euch habe länger arbeiten lassen.“ Sie verstand offensichtlich immer noch nicht und Draco war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher mit seiner Vermutung, dass seine Mitarbeiter ihn hochnehmen wollten. Bethany nahm das Handy nun an sich und ihre Augen weiteten sich verwundert.

„Nein, ich schwöre, damit haben wir nichts zu tun. Das ist… sehr traurig“, schloss sie und gab ihm das Gerät zurück. „Wer immer das geschrieben hat… von uns war das sicher keiner. Vermutlich hat nur jemand die falsche Nummer eingegeben? Ich meine, die Nummer hier ist neu und wurde erst gestern Nachmittag aktiviert, als ich es gekauft habe“, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und Draco nickte nur knapp, woraufhin sie kopfschüttelnd durch die immer offene Türe seines Büros verschwand. Erneut las er die beiden Nachrichten, die sich in seinem Posteingang befanden.

_Die Leute sagen, es wird besser mit der Zeit. Soll ich dir was sagen? Es wird nicht besser. Oder erträglicher. Oder sonst irgendwas. Es schmerzt von Tag zu Tag mehr. Ich kann nicht akzeptieren, dass du nicht mehr bei mir bist und ich glaube, ich werde es nie können. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich nur noch ein halbes Herz in der Brust – nur noch ein halbes Leben, ohne dich.  Komm zurück… ich weiß, du kannst nicht, aber das ist alles, was ich mir wünsche._

Diese Mitteilung war von gestern Abend. Die zweite kam vor wenigen Minuten.

_Ich hatte wirre Träume heute Nacht. Ich hätte den Karton zulassen sollen. Weggesperrt mitsamt den Erinnerungen! Ich glaube es war zu früh. Denkst du, es war zu früh?_

Was sollte das? Wer war das, der ihm da schrieb? Diese kryptischen Nachrichten waren nicht für ihn bestimmt, so viel war ihm klar und Draco war schon beinahe dabei, eine Antwort zu tippen, da überlegte er es sich, aus einem ihm selbst nicht bekannten Grund, anders. Schnell hatte er das Handy nun doch endlich in der Schublade verstaut und widmete sich wieder seinem Tagesgeschäft. Mal schauen, ob er dieses Teufelsding auch in der Themse versenken konnte bei Gelegenheit.

 

«««

 

Es half. Hermine hätte es ja nicht für möglich gehalten, doch seit sie beschlossen hatte, dass sie Ron hin und wieder eine Nachricht schreiben würde um ihn an ihrem Leben teilnehmen zu lassen, hatte sich der Knoten in ihrer Brust ein wenig gelockert. Es war vielleicht nichts Besonderes, doch diese kleinen Botschaften brachten sie einigermaßen passabel durch den Tag. Es ging ihr sogar so gut, dass sie sich heute, an einem Freitagabend, mit Ginny verabredet hatte um einen Mädelsabend zu veranstalten. Auch Luna hatte sich gerne angeschlossen und zu dritt waren sie nun auf dem Weg durch die surrende und leuchtende Londoner Innenstadt auf der Suche nach einem Pub, der noch nicht bis zum Anschlag mit grölenden After-Work-Verfechtern gefüllt war, was um diese Uhrzeit gar nicht so einfach schien. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, sich seit langer Zeit einmal wieder zu schminken und statt ihrer zu locker gewordenen Jeanshosen, die sie in der Freizeit trug, hatte sie sich in ein hübsches Kleid gezwängt, das sie vor Jahren gekauft und seitdem nicht einmal getragen hatte.

„Was macht Harry denn heute Abend?“, wollte Luna von Ginny wissen, als sie gerade am Ufer der Themse angekommen waren, wo sich eine Bar neben der anderen reihte und Hermine konnte beobachten, wie Ginnys Gesicht sich bei Harrys Namen sofort erhellte, als wäre soeben die Sonne aufgegangen nach einem trüben Regentag. Sie war generell kein eifersüchtiger Mensch und Hermine wollte ihrer Freundin wirklich und von Herzen ihr Glück gönnen, doch nun wandte sie ihren Blick ab und starrte mit aufeinandergepressten Lippen auf den dunklen Fluss. Wie konnte die Welt sich so einfach weiterdrehen, wo Ron doch nicht mehr da war? Wie konnten alle anderen ein unbeschwertes Leben führen und glücklich sein, wo ihr Glück ihr doch genommen wurde? Hermine verstand es bis heute nicht und sie hasste sich für ihre verbitterten Gedanken ihren Freunden gegenüber, doch immerhin schaffte sie es, sich nichts dergleichen anmerken zu lassen.

„Der versucht sich heute im Pokern. Irgend so ein Muggel-Ding mit Karten, keine Ahnung. George und Dad sind auch bei uns zu Hause und dann noch zwei Arbeitskollegen von Harry. Wird wohl ein richtig ausschweifender Männerabend mit zu viel Butterbier und Whisky, vermute ich. Ich hab schon Angst, morgen das Chaos beseitigen zu müssen und gleichzeitig Harry wiederzubeleben.“ Ginnys Lachen hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf Hermines Körper und sie musste zweimal tief ein und ausatmen, um nicht einfach auf der Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen. Ron hätte auch dabei sein sollen. Er hätte ebenso einen schönen Abend mit den anderen haben sollen und sie selbst sollte diejenige sein, die ihm an nächsten Morgen ein Katerfrühstück zubereitete. Im Moment sah alles jedoch stark danach aus, dass die einzige, die sich heute bis zum Exitus betrinken würde, sie selbst war. Wie von selbst fand ihre Hand den Weg in ihre kleine Handtasche um das Handy heraus zu ziehen, welches sie die letzte Woche konstant bei sich führte. Mit beinahe schon mechanischer Präzision hatte sie das Gerät entsperrt und ihre – zugegebenermaßen einseitige – Konversation mit Ron geöffnet.

_Ich hasse die Tatsache, dass ich dir kein Frühstück mehr ans Bett bringen kann. Ob es wohl verwerflich ist, wenn ich mich deshalb jetzt betrinke?_

„Hermine, kommst du?“, wollte Luna auf einmal von ihr wissen und Hermine bemerkte plötzlich, dass die beiden schon weitergegangen waren und sie es vor lauter Tippen nicht bemerkt hatte. Schnell drückte sie auf ‚senden‘ und verfrachtete ihr Handy schleunig zurück in ihre Tasche.

„Ja klar, sorry, musste nur noch schnell was erledigen.“ Der plötzliche Anflug einer ausgewachsenen Panikattacke war verschwunden und sie beschloss, dass sie sich nun einen schönen Abend mit ihren Freundinnen machen würde. Sie wollte nicht ewig die Spaßbremse bleiben, die sie geworden war. Und wenn dazu heute Alkohol notwendig war, dann sollte es ihr ebenso recht sein.

 

«««

 

„Was hast du nur mit diesem Muggelteil, Alter? Ich dachte die Dinger gehen dir auf den Sack. Hast du das letzte nicht in die Themse geworfen?“ Draco musste schmunzeln bei den Worten seines besten Freundes. Er war heute seit langem einmal wieder mit Blaise unterwegs, denn der ließ sich, seitdem er einen neuen Job in Manchester angenommen hatte, nur noch selten in London blicken. Und wie es nun einmal der Fall war, wenn man älter wurde, kamen Freundschaften oftmals zu kurz vor lauter Arbeit und sonstigen Verpflichtungen. Seufzend las er die neue Nachricht, die soeben im Display aufgeploppt war und schüttelte den Kopf, ganz, als müsse er einen unliebsamen Gedanken vertreiben. Die unbekannte Nummer hatte ihm schon wieder geschrieben. Das ging nun schon die ganze Woche so und Draco wusste sich keinen Reim darauf zu machen. Die Nachrichten kamen vollkommen zusammenhangslos und erst hatte er angenommen, die Sache würde sich so oder so erledigen, wenn er nicht antwortete, doch mittlerweile glaubte er, der Absender erwartete gar keine Antwort. Allein, wenn man mal vom Inhalt der kurzen Mitteilungen ausging.

„Doch, aber das verfluchte Ding gibt, seit ich es habe, einfach keine Ruhe. Irgendjemand schreibt mir täglich wirre Nachrichten. Hier, schau!“ Mit diesen Worten hatte er seinem Kumpel das Mobiltelefon über den Tisch geschoben und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Blaise sich durch den einseitigen Nachrichtenverlauf wühlte.

„Das ist… krass! Und verdammt heftig, Draco!“, bekam dieser große Augen und Draco schmunzelte.

„Wie präzise zusammengefasst. Du bist ein Meister, der umschreibenden Worte, Blaise.“

„Nein jetzt mal im Ernst, du hast keine Ahnung, wer dir da schreibt?“

„Nicht den blassesten Schimmer.“ Draco nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Sie saßen im Onyx und hatten einen recht abgelegenen Tisch ergattert. Es war brechend voll, doch Draco fühlte sich wohl in der Anonymität der Londoner Partyszene. Nur noch selten verschlug es ihn in die Zauberwelt, wenn er fortging, denn dort kannte man ihn und das war nicht gerade ein großer Vorteil. Hier unter den Muggeln konnte er sein wer er wollte und niemand, der ihn ansah, assoziierte sein Gesicht mit dem eines Todessers und das schwarze Mal ging astrein als lässiges Tattoo durch. Ja, ihm gefiel es, sich nicht ständig bedeckt halten zu müssen und darum war er auch am heutigen Abend mit Blaise hierhergekommen.

„Das ist komplett wirr, was sie da schreibt. Hier in den ersten Nachrichten klingt alles echt traurig und so und dann, am Mittwoch: _Wo zur Hölle bekomme ich zu dieser Jahreszeit Spargel her_? Oder hier von gestern früh: _Scheiße, mein Chef killt mich, wenn ich schon wieder zu spät komme, aber ich hab gestern einfach zu lange gelesen. Wärst du noch da, wäre das nicht passiert, also gebe ich dir die Schuld daran._ Und gerade eben schreibt sie irgendwas von Frühstück ans Bett bringen und dass sie sich betrinken möchte?“, zitierte Blaise einige der letzten Nachrichten, die in den vergangenen Tagen angekommen waren und Draco blieb nichts weiter übrig, als lediglich mit den Schultern zu zucken, konnte er sich doch selbst keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Aber warum gehst du davon aus, dass es eine _sie_ ist?“

„Hallo? Weil Männer sowas nicht machen, vielleicht? Oder würdest du auf die Idee kommen deiner Verflossenen irgendwelche Nachrichten zu schicken? Oh, warte mal…“, sagte Blaise und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, während er nochmals sämtliche Nachrichten durchscrollte. „Weißt du was ich glaube? Ich glaube, diejenige, die diese Nachrichten schreibt, weiß ganz genau, dass nichts zurückkommen wird. Das liest sich stellenweise so, als würde sie jemandem schreiben, der nicht mehr am Leben ist.“

Draco stutzte aber wenn er es sich genauer überlegte, konnte sein Freund damit Recht haben. Warum sonst sollte die Person am anderen Ende immer und immer wieder schreiben, wenn sie keine Antwort erhielt? Er hatte keine Ahnung von diesen Mobilfunknummern und wollte sich auch nicht damit auseinandersetzen, nach welchem Prinzip das ganze funktionierte, aber konnte es sein, dass er die Nummer bekommen hatte, die schon mal jemandem gehört hatte? Das wäre doch möglich oder nicht? Das machte die ganze Sache allerdings nicht besser, sondern nur noch gruseliger, als ohnehin schon. Er musste dringend am Montag mit Bethany darüber sprechen und das herausfinden.

„Du solltest da zurückschreiben und die Sache klarstellen, Alter“, rissen ihn die Worte von seinem Freund aus den Gedanken. Ja, das sollte er wahrscheinlich tatsächlich, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war er schlicht und ergreifend neugierig. Was im Grunde genommen nichts Verwerfliches war, denn er tat ja gar nichts, außer eben Mitteilungen zu empfangen. Was konnte er schon dafür, wenn irgendjemand (und er glaubte im Übrigen auch, dass es eine Frau war) ihm Nachrichten schickte?

„Hmhm…“, machte Draco und nahm nochmals einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Damit werde ich mich morgen vielleicht beschäftigen. Jetzt gib mir das verdammte Telefon, ich hole uns noch ein Bier.“ Und mit diesen Worten nahm er Blaise das kleine Gerät aus der Hand und ließ es in seine Hosentasche gleiten und dies mit der Absicht, es heute Abend genau dort zu lassen.

 

«««

 

Hermine hatte Spaß. Kaum zu glauben, aber es ging ihr hervorragend und ja, vielleicht war das zum Teil ihrem leichten Schwips geschuldet, den sie bereits nach dem zweiten Sekt mittlerweile hatte (sie vertrug einfach keinen Alkohol, das war jedoch nichts Neues), doch auch diese Tatsache war ihr schlichtweg egal. Es fühlte sich gut an, endlich mal wieder unter Menschen zu sein, die nicht ihre Geschäftskollegen waren. Klar mochte sie ihren Job und ihre Kollegen im St. Mungos, doch auch dort wurde sie oftmals mit mitleidigen Blicken bedacht, wenn sie hin und wieder für ein paar Minuten abwesend war. Dazu reichte oftmals schon ein Patient mit rotem Haar und Sommersprossen, wegen dem sie fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ und einen anderen Heiler schickte. Das Schlimme war, dass diese Anwandlungen von ihr schlichtweg akzeptiert wurden und manchmal fühlte sie sich dabei, wie ein rohes Ei. Aber nun ja, sie war immer noch Hermine Granger, die Kriegsheldin die auf tragische Weise ihren Verlobten verloren hatte. Die Leute hatten einfach nicht genug Schneid, ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ihr Verhalten manchmal mehr als nur _grenzwertig_ war und Hermine hatte ihrerseits einfach nicht die Kraft dazu, an dieser Tatsache zu arbeiten. Noch nicht. Doch heute – ja heute fühlte sie sich seit langer Zeit einmal wieder gut.

Hier in Muggellondon war sie eine Unbekannte. Keine Berühmtheit. Ihre Vergangenheit hing hier nicht wie ein Damoklesschwert leuchtend über ihrem lockigen Kopf und genau das war es, was ihr gefiel. Gerade hatte sie ein recht attraktiver Kerl auf einen Drink eingeladen und das passte ihr ziemlich gut in den Kram. Der Drink, wohlgemerkt, nicht der Kerl. Dem hatte sie soeben mit einem hoffentlich charmanten Lächeln den Rücken gekehrt, um wieder zu Ginny und Luna zurück an den Tisch zu gehen. Sie war gerade einen Schritt weit gekommen, da wurde sie auch schon von der Seite her angerempelt und es war lediglich ihren guten Reflexen zu verdanken, dass nur eine kleine Menge ihres Cocktails aus dem Glas schwappte und sie diese nicht komplett über den Typen schüttete, der sie ganz offensichtlich übersehen hatte.

„Oh, entschuldige, ich hab dich nicht gesehen“, vernahm sie die Stimme von ihrer Linken, während sie ihr Glas in die andere Hand nahm und sich die, nun vom Alkohol feuchte, linke am Saum ihres Kleides abwischte.

„Kein Problem“, antwortete Hermine prompt und blickte auf, um den Typ anzusehen, mit dem sie da gerade zusammengestoßen war, doch der weitere Kommentar, den sie gerade noch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, blieb ihr im Hals stecken und stattdessen starrte sie ungläubig auf den jungen Mann vor sich.

„Granger?“

„Malfoy!“, entkam es ihr dann schließlich doch noch, nach einigen Sekunden. Träumte sie gerade, oder stand da allen Ernstes Draco Malfoy vor ihr, groß, blond und mit einem mehr als nur überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht? Er schien ebenso nicht genau zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, denn seine Augenbraue wanderte in ungeahnte Höhen, als er von ihr zu dem Glas in ihrer Hand und wieder zurück in ihr Gesicht blickte.

Verdammt, die Sache wurde langsam peinlich, wenn keiner von ihnen etwas sagte. Nicht, dass sie das Verlangen danach gehabt hätte, sich mit Draco Großkotz Malfoy zu unterhalten. Eigentlich hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr an den Slytherin gedacht. Das letzte, was sie von Malfoy gehört hatte, war, dass er freigesprochen worden und nach dem Krieg plötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden war, worüber keiner so richtig traurig gewesen zu sein schien. Soweit sie wusste, arbeitete er mittlerweile bei ‚ _A wizzards home‘,_ einem renommierten Immobilienmakler in London. Diese Information hatte sie jedoch nur einmal von einem Patienten aufgeschnappt, der sich mit seinem Bettnachbarn darüber unterhalten hatte und bis zum heutigen Tag war ihr diese auch komplett entfallen gewesen.

Ihr Blick wanderte über Malfoys Gesicht, welches sich in all den Jahren nicht wirklich verändert hatte, außer, dass es markanter geworden war. Er hatte immer noch die stechenden, grauen Augen und die harten Gesichtszüge, doch er trug sein Haar ein wenig anders als noch zu Schulzeiten. War damals wohl Haargel sein bester Freund gewesen (oder ein adäquater Zauber, wer konnte das schon genau wissen), verzichtete er nun komplett darauf, und die mittellangen, blonden Strähnen, fielen ihm elegant ins Gesicht. Und er war männlich geworden. Sehr. Das schlichte, schwarze Button-Down Hemd schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinen Oberkörper und Hermine betrachtete mit wachsender Faszination seine Oberarme, deren Muskeln sich deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff abzeichneten. Verdammt, was tat sie da? Sie war doch nicht im Ernst gerade dabei, Malfoy anzuschmachten, nur, weil er zufällig unverschämt gutaussehend vor ihr stand? Schnell verpasste sie sich eine imaginäre Ohrfeige und kratzte ihren letzten Rest Selbstachtung zusammen, während sie ihm nun fest in die Augen sah.

„Mit dir hätte ich allerdings nicht gerechnet“, versuchte sie, etwas Unverfängliches zu sagen. So wie er sie jedoch ansah, war ihm wohl bewusst, dass sie ihn gerade angestarrt hatte und der eingebildete Schnösel setzte nun ein wissendes Lächeln auf, welches absolut nicht förderlich für Hermines allgemeines Befinden war.

„Und du, Granger? Fleißig am Feiern wie es scheint?“

„Ja, wir haben heut Mädelsabend. Ohne Männer.“ Okay, es war amtlich, sie war eine Idiotin und absolut nicht geboren für sämtlichen Smalltalk. Das wurde ihr auch gerade von dem süffisanten Blick des ehemaligen Slytherins bestätigt.

„Na dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Und versuch unbedingt den Planters Punch, der ist hier unschlagbar.“ Und mit dieser Drink-Empfehlung wandte er sich von ihr ab und war nur wenige Augenblicke später schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden.

„Heilige Scheiße“, keuchte Hermine, nachdem sie mit einem großen Zug den kompletten Inhalt ihres Drinks geleert hatte. Was war das denn gewesen? Sie musste sich erst mal sammeln, denn nicht nur, dass Malfoy sie mit seiner Anwesenheit eiskalt erwischt hatte, nein, auch seine komplette Präsenz hatte sie für einen Moment ganz schwummrig werden lassen und das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren war etwas in ihr erwacht, was sie schon längst vergessen hatte. „Heilige Scheiße!“, flüsterte sie erneut, ehe sie sich einen Planters Punch beim Barkeeper orderte.

 

«««

 

Zugegeben, die Begegnung mit Granger kam auch für Draco recht überraschend und er fragte sich, wie ausgerechnet Hermine Granger, die Oberstreberin, dazu kam, sich im Onyx herumzutreiben. Und dies zu allem Überfluss auch noch in einem wirklich ansehnlichen Fummel. Er wusste natürlich, dass sie zwischenzeitlich eine bekannte Heilerin im St. Mungos war und auch, dass sie irgendeine neuartige Heilmethode für Vergiftungen erfunden hat, immerhin hat der Tagesprophet sich beinahe täglich mit News zu ihrer Person überschlagen. Und auch als ihr Verlobter ins Gras gebissen hatte, war die Zeitung voll von Berichten gewesen. Es wunderte Draco nicht wirklich, dass Ron Weasley auf einem Einsatz ums Leben gekommen war, für ihn war schon immer klar gewesen, dass der rothaarige Sidekick von Potter es früher oder später schaffen würde, sich umlegen zu lassen. Es war eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Ja, man konnte wohl sagen, dass er, auch nach all den Jahren, immer noch keinerlei Sympathien für das goldene Trio aufbringen konnte. Wobei, wenn er sich gerade das Bild von Granger in ihrem knappen Cocktailkleid ins Gedächtnis rief, dann musste er seinen letzten Gedankengang wohl ein wenig revidieren.

Genervt spuckte er die Reste seiner Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken und machte sich nun daran, seine Klamotten abzulegen. Er gehörte eindeutig ins Bett, wenn er sich schon Gedanken über Granger machte. Aber es war auch zu lustig gewesen, war ihm doch nicht entgangen, wie eindringlich sie ihn gemustert hatte und wie sie ihren Blick prüfend und verwundert über seinen Körper hatte gleiten lassen… Er müsste lügen, würde er sagen, dass ihm das nicht gefallen hat. Auch wenn es Granger war. Vielleicht auch gerade, _weil_ es Granger war. Mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit konnte er das nicht eindeutig sagen.

Als er seine Hose nun ordentlich über den Herrendiener in seinem Schlafzimmer hängte, fiel ihm sein Handy wieder ein, welches nach wie vor in der Hosentasche steckte. Nur widerwillig zog er es heraus und haderte mit sich, denn natürlich hatte Blaise recht gehabt mit seinen Worten. Draco sollte auf jeden Fall zurückschreiben und die Sache klarstellen, doch an dieser Sache gab es noch einen Haken: Er wollte das gar nicht klarstellen. So komisch sich das anhören musste, doch Draco hatte in der letzten Woche Gefallen daran gefunden, jeden Tag diese kleinen Nachrichten zu erhalten und es war spannend, nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes kommen würde. Und wann.

Seufzend entsperrte er das Display und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, tatsächlich noch eine Nachricht eintreffen würde, doch das kleine Nachrichtensymbol blinkte ihm wie verrückt mit der Ziffer „3“ entgegen. Gespannt öffnete er den Verlauf.

_Ich hatte einen schönen Abend und fühle mich nun schlecht deswegen…_ , stand in der ersten Nachricht und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er wurde einfach nicht so recht schlau daraus. Auch die zwei weiteren Nachrichten waren eher kryptischer Natur.

_Vielleicht sollte ich auf die Anderen hören. Was meinst du? Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, natürlich, aber vielleicht wäre es ja okay für dich?_

Und dann, eine halbe Stunde später:  _Weißt du was? Ich werde es einfach versuchen._

Langsam legte er sein Handy auf das kleine Kästchen neben seinem Bett und betrachtete es einen kurzen Moment mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sollte er sich vielleicht nicht doch besser um eine neue Nummer bemühen? Immerhin ging das ganze schon ziemlich weit in die Privatsphäre einer anderen Person hinein und auch, wenn er sich einzureden versuchte, dass er im Grunde nichts Verbotenes tat, so hatte das ganze doch einen leicht bitteren Beigeschmack. Auf der anderen Seite… So lange er nicht zurück schrieb, würde auch niemals jemand davon erfahren, also verwarf er den ersten Gedanken wieder und entschied, dass es eindeutig Zeit fürs Bett war.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich finde es super, dass du das machst, ehrlich. Und wenn er nicht dein Typ ist, dann kannst du dich immer noch für den Abend bedanken und einfach gehen!“ Luna war offensichtlich optimistischer als Hermine, was generell nichts Neues war. Seit sie beschlossen hatte, dass es an der Zeit war, sich wieder mit Männern zu treffen, hatte sie eine leichte Welle von Panik eingenommen. Sie wusste nicht, wie man Dates hatte. Wie auch? Noch während der Schulzeit war sie mit Ron zusammengekommen und seitdem war eigentlich der Plan gewesen, mit ihm ihr restliches Leben zu verbringen. Sie hatte nie einen Plan B gehabt und hätte auch nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass sie einmal andere Männer würde daten müssen, oder gar wollen. Sie seufzte tief.

„Ich weiß nicht, Luna. Ich kenne den Typ doch überhaupt gar nicht. Was, wenn er todlangweilig ist oder nur auf der Suche nach einer Bettgeschichte? Oder was, wenn er Bücher hasst?“ Zugegeben, vielleicht übertrieb sie im Moment ein wenig, doch ein kleiner Anflug von Panik überkam sie, bei dem Gedanken daran, den Abend mit einem völlig Fremden zu verbringen, den sie über eine Internetplattform an Land gezogen hatte. Wenn man das einmal genauer betrachtete, war das peinlich und erbärmlich noch dazu.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir das mit der Bettgeschichte mal genauer durch den Kopf gehen lassen.“

„Luna!“, rief Hermine empört aus, musste aber direkt lachen, als sie in das gespielt unschuldige Gesicht ihrer Freundin blickte, die sie belustigt angrinste. Gerade Luna, die so rein gar keine Ambitionen hatte, sich mit solchen Dingen wie Beziehungen oder dergleichen auseinander zu setzen.

„Ich mein ja nur, dass du deine Erwartungshaltung nicht ganz so hoch ansetzen solltest, dann hast du vielleicht sogar ein wenig Spaß.“

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damit Recht. Hermine sollte versuchen, sich nicht zu viel von diesem Date zu versprechen. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach wie angenommen, denn seit dem vergangenen Wochenende hatte sich eine Art Unruhe in ihr breitgemacht, die sie beinahe wahnsinnig werden ließ. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wo diese herkam und warum sie nun von heute auf morgen beschlossen hatte ihr Zölibat zu beenden, doch irgendwas hatte ihr Verlangen nach Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und nein, auf keinen Fall war Draco Malfoy der Auslöser gewesen, auch wenn er noch so gutaussehend vor ihr gestanden hatte. Sie musste es sich nur lange genug einreden, dass sie es auch selbst glaubte.

Zum Glück hatte sie jedoch noch Zeit ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Ihre Schicht im Krankenhaus konnte sie heute früher beenden und ein arbeitsfreies Wochenende stand ihr bevor, so dass ihr noch mindestens vier Stunden blieben, ehe sie sich entschieden haben musste, welches Outfit für dieses Date wohl angemessen war. Zeit, die sie in ein ausgiebiges Schaumbad investieren wollte.

Schon nach den ersten Minuten in der Badewanne, fühlte sie sich wie ausgewechselt. Die Anspannung, die sie die letzten Tage mit sich herumgetragen hatte, fiel mit einem Mal komplett von ihr ab und nach und nach begann sie, sich auf den Abend zu freuen. Luna hatte Recht, was sollte schon passieren, außer, dass es nicht ihren Erwartungen entsprach? In diesem Fall konnte sie den Abend jederzeit beenden, um sich mit ihrem neusten Buch in ihrer Bettdecke einzuwickeln und die Männerwelt für weitere zwei Jahre abzuschreiben. Sie fand, das war ein guter Plan.

Während der warme Dampf sie nach und nach einlullte, beschloss sie, dass es Zeit war, Ron davon zu berichten und merkwürdiger Weise, war sie nervös. Ihr war schon klar, dass das dumm war, denn auch, wenn es sich zuweilen so anfühlte, wusste sie natürlich, dass sie nicht wirklich an Ron schrieb, sondern dass ihre Nachrichten ins Nirvana gesendet wurden. Doch auch diese Tatsache war ihr schlichtweg egal, denn es half ihr tatsächlich. Die meiste Zeit waren es banale Dinge, die sie schrieb. Wie vor einigen Tagen, als sie sich über ihren Chef aufgeregt hatte, oder an dem Morgen, an dem sie sich den kleinen Zeh am Türrahmen gestoßen hatte und einfach mal eine Runde jammern wollte, doch selbstverständlich wollte sie ihn gerade bei einer solch wichtigen Entscheidung nicht außen vorlassen. Aber es war schwer. In weiser Voraussicht hatte Hermine ihr Handy mit ins Badezimmer genommen und auf die Ablage gelegt, doch nun, wo sie es in ihren, vom Wasser bereits schrumpelig gewordenen, Händen hielt, wusste sie nicht genau, was sie schreiben wollte. Es fühlte sich auf der einen Seite wie Verrat an, denn immerhin traf sie sich mit einem anderen Mann. Auf der anderen Seite – und man konnte es einfach nicht schönreden – war Ron tot und es würde ihn nicht mehr interessieren, was sie tat oder eben nicht tat. Selbst, wenn sie das gesamte Quidditchteam der Chudley Cannons treffen würde, wäre es ihm wohl schlichtweg egal.

Hermine seufzte, als sie langsam die Nachricht eintippte. Sie las sich im Anschluss nicht einmal mehr durch, was sie geschrieben hatte, sondern drückte schnell auf den „senden“-Knopf, legte das Telefon wieder auf die Ablagefläche und atmete einmal tief ein, ehe sie komplett unter Wasser tauchte und hoffte, dass die Schuldgefühle sich mit etwas Schaum vom Körper waschen ließen.

 

«««

 

Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte den Kopf in den Händen abgestützt, während er sich zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag fragte, warum er diesen verfluchten Job jemals angenommen hatte. Den halben Tag hatte er damit zugebracht, einer wirklich unfassbar nervigen älteren Dame diverse Häuser zu zeigen, von denen keines gut genug gewesen war. Einmal war es zu sonnig, das andere Mal zu dunkel, beim dritten hatte sie der Name der Nachbarn gestört und nach dem sechsten Haus hatte Draco es letzten Endes aufgegeben und war erschlagen ins Büro zurückgekehrt, um wenigstens noch irgendetwas Produktives heute zu leisten, denn er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, vor dem Wochenende die liegengebliebenen Vorgänge von der gesamten Woche abzuarbeiten. Und das alles nur wegen zwei Meetings mit Mr White, der mittlerweile lieber dazu übergegangen war, sich persönlich mit Draco zu treffen, anstatt ihn mit Telefonanrufen zu bombardieren, was vermutlich daran lag, dass Draco seinen Geschäftspartner meist in ein teures Steakhouse im Londoner Westend einzuladen pflegte.

Zu allem Überfluss kam dann noch die Tatsache hinzu, dass Bethany sich gestern krankgemeldet hatte und er stöhnte genervt auf, bei dem Anblick seiner leeren Kaffeetasse. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und schlurfte mit lustlosen Schritten hinüber zur Teeküche, wo er sich eine frische Tasse des Wachmachers einschenkte und sah auf die Uhr. Es war gerade einmal kurz nach vier, wenn er Glück hatte, würde er hier rauskommen, ehe sein Lieblings Chinese zumachte und er könnte sich noch etwas zu Essen besorgen. Als er zurück zu seinem Tisch lief, fiel sein Blick auf das kleine mobile Teufelsgerät, von dem er sich immer noch nicht wieder getrennt hatte, auch wenn er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, es bei diesem Mal noch weiter in den Fluss hinein zu werfen. Doch die Nachrichten, die auch in dieser Woche immer und immer wieder angekommen waren, hatten ihn davon abgehalten. Ja, er war sogar dazu übergegangen, beinahe stündlich einmal auf das Handy zu schauen, nur um es dann frustriert wieder aus der Hand zu legen, weil keine neue SMS angekommen war.

Gut, zugegeben, es war irgendwie wirklich makaber, wenn man bedachte, dass dort irgendjemand einer verstorbenen Person schrieb und Draco sich über diese kleinen Nachrichten freute, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Spaß daran hatte, die manchmal durchaus lustigen Botschaften zu erhalten. Am Dienstag hatte sie (und zwischenzeitlich war er überzeugt davon, dass eine Frau schrieb und er bildete sich gerne ein, dass sie jung und hübsch war) geschrieben, dass sie sich ihren kleinen Zeh im Türrahmen gestoßen hatte und direkt ein paar unschöne Schimpfworte verwendet, die Draco den halben Tag hatten grinsen lassen. Heute jedoch war den ganzen Tag noch keine einzige Nachricht aufgeschlagen und er brauchte sich eigentlich nicht wundern, wo seine schlechte Laune herkam. Noch dazu an einem Freitagnachmittag, mit der Aussicht auf Überstunden.

Kurzer Hand griff er nach dem Telefon und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee, als er sah, dass tatsächlich eine Nachricht eingegangen war.

_In vier Stunden treffe ich mich mit einem Mann im Onyx, das ist eine neue Szenebar – du hättest sie vermutlich gehasst. :) Es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann mich nicht länger verkriechen, es macht mich kaputt. Ich weiß, du würdest wollen, dass ich glücklich bin, aber das komische ist, ich weiß ja selbst nicht, ob ich überhaupt glücklich sein will. Aber zumindest kann der Versuch nicht schaden, oder?_

Der Kaffee war vergessen und ebenso die Arbeit, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelte und die ihn auszulachen schien. Sie kam aus London. Diese Frau musste einfach aus London kommen, denn es wäre schon ein zu großer Zufall, wenn es noch irgendwo anders im vereinigten Königreich eine neue Bar namens Onyx geben würde. Und dort würde sie heute Abend sein. Auf einem Date. Vielleicht war dies die einzige Gelegenheit, die sich Draco jemals bieten würde, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer diese Frau war! Er musste sie ja nicht ansprechen, aber er konnte sie beobachten und würde zumindest einmal sehen, wie sie aussah. Andererseits war er dann ein astreiner Stalker und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn kurz die Nase rümpfen, doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht weiterverfolgen, denn in eben diesem Moment kam schon die nächste Nachricht.

 

_Oh Gott, was soll ich nur anziehen?_

Draco lachte. Ihm blieb einfach nichts anderes übrig, als über seinen Schatten zu springen und heute Abend einen Ausflug ins Onyx zu machen. Wer wusste schon, vielleicht erkannte er sie ja auch überhaupt nicht, wenn man mal von der durchschnittlichen Gästeanzahl ausging, die sich an einem Wochenende in der Bar tummelte. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er nur dasitzen, sich ein oder zwei Biere genehmigen und unvollendeter Dinge wieder nach Hause apparieren, aber ganz vielleicht hätte er ja doch Glück und würde sie erkennen. Er wusste im Moment nicht genau, ob er lieber das eine oder das andere hoffen sollte. Was er jedoch wusste, war, dass er keine Lust mehr auf die Arbeit hatte und er beschloss in dieser Sekunde, dass die offenen Aufgaben auch noch bis Montag warten konnten und darum schnappte er sich seine Jacke vom Kleiderständer und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Der volle Kaffeebecher stand noch genau dort, wo er ihn zuvor abgestellt hatte.

 

«««

 

„Okay Hermine, du kannst das. Einatmen, ausatmen. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren!“, sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu, als sie vor dem Eingang der Bar auf ihr Blind-Date wartete. Sie war zu früh dran und ärgerte sich darüber, denn nun blickte sie jede Minute auf die Uhr, sah sich anschließend nervös in alle Richtungen um und kam sich dabei mehr als nur bescheuert vor. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal genau, wie der Typ aussah, mit dem sie ihr Date hatte. Klar, Hermine hatte ein Profilbild von ihm gesehen und er war dunkelhaarig, hatte braune Augen und hatte auf dem kleinen Foto eigentlich ganz sympathisch ausgesehen, aber mehr wusste sie nicht.

„Hermine?“, erklang auf einmal die Stimme von rechts, und sie verfluchte sich in dem Moment dafür, dass sie schon wieder auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. Ertappt hob sie ihren Blick und sah in ein paar dunkle Augen. Wow, der Mann war groß und sie ärgerte sich sofort, dass sie flache Schuhe trug und auf die Absätze verzichtet hatte.

„Hi“, sagte sie, nicht sehr wortgewandt und wünschte sich plötzlich weit, weit weg. Aber nein, sie würde das heute durchstehen und dem Ganzen eine Chance geben. „Du musst Brandon sein?“

„Du siehst gut aus“, antwortete der Kerl nicht auf ihre Frage und entsetzt musste sie feststellen, dass er ihr auf direktem Weg in den Ausschnitt glotzte und ihr Gesicht vollkommen ignorierte. Sie fühlte sich sofort unwohl, doch auf der anderen Seite, wann hatte ihr das letzte Mal jemand männliches irgendeine Art von Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, auch wenn es in erster Linie ihre Brüste betraf. Nur, weil dieser Brandon offensichtlich gefallen an ihrem Körper fand, musste das ja nicht heißen, dass er kein netter Kerl war. Hoffte sie.

„Ähm, ja also… danke. Wollen wir reingehen?“, wartete sie keine Antwort ab und öffnete sich selbst die Tür zum Onyx, das um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht so vollgestopft wie in der vergangenen Woche zu sein schien. Sie hatten schnell einen Tisch an einer der zwei verglasten Fensterfronten gefunden und Hermine ließ sich, so elegant wie möglich, auf den hohen Barhocker gleiten.

„Ich hole uns erst mal etwas zu trinken, was möchtest du?“, wollte Mr Blind Date auch schon sofort von ihr wissen und mit einem Schmunzeln bestellte sie einen Planters Punch. Man konnte Draco Malfoy ja einiges nachsagen, aber nicht, dass er keinen Geschmack besaß, denn der Cocktail war wirklich gut und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sich Hermine schon darauf gefreut, diesen wieder zu bestellen am heutigen Abend. Es dauert nicht lange, da kam er auch schon mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand zurück und stellte ihr eines davon vor die Nase. Bereits nach dem ersten Schluck musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass es nicht der von ihr bestellte Cocktail war, sondern irgendetwas mit gehörig viel Alkohol.

„Wow, das ist aber kein Planters Punch?“, sagte sie und stellte das Glas ein gutes Stück von sich weg.

„Oh ich dachte du hättest einen Long Island Ice Tee bestellt.“ Brandon zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf seinen Barhocker sinken. Das fing ja gut an, dachte sie bei sich. Wenn sie etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es, wenn man ihr nicht zuhörte. Diese Eigenschaft konnte sie rasend machen und brachte ihrer Verabredung gerade gehörig Minuspunkte ein.

Der erste Eindruck wurde leider auch beim zweiten nicht besser, denn Hermine war selten so genervt von einer Unterhaltung gewesen, als von dieser hier. Das lag nicht etwa daran, dass dieser Brandon nicht gesprächig war, sondern eher das Gegenteil zutraf. Nach nur einer halben Stunde schwirrte ihr der Kopf von dem stetigen Informationsfluss, den er ihr entgegenschleuderte. So wusste sie schon nach kürzester Zeit, dass er seine ganze Freizeit im Fitnessstudio verbrachte und ganz besonders auf schnelle Autos und Motorräder stand. Außerdem würde er sich niemals von seiner Freundin verbieten lassen, alleine mit seinen Kumpels in den Urlaub zu fahren. Vorzugsweise nach Mallorca, versteht sich. Seine letzte Freundin war darüber hinaus solche eine Langweilerin gewesen, denn sie hatte doch tatsächlich keine Lust gehabt, mit ihm ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen und hatte andauernd nur vor ihren Leinwänden gehangen. Sie war übrigens Kunst-Studentin – gruselig! Aber hübsch war sie gewesen, oh ja!

„Und was machst du am liebsten in deiner Freizeit?“, wollte er dann doch tatsächlich irgendwann von ihr wissen, nachdem ihm wohl aufgefallen war, dass sie selbst noch kaum ein Wort gesprochen hatte. Hermine hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses schreckliche Date. Der Kerl war einfach nur unangenehm und selbstverliebt. Vielleicht hätte sie es einfach lassen, oder sich doch lieber mit jemandem aus der Zauberwelt verabreden sollen. Das hatte sie nun davon, sich wieder mehr in die Muggelwelt integrieren zu wollen. Sie hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, wie sie aus der Nummer hier wieder rauskommen sollte.

„Naja, weißt du, ich arbeite im Krankenhaus, da bleibt nicht so viel freie Zeit übrig. Ich lese ganz gern und… naja, gehe ab und zu auch mal ins Kino“, zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern, denn ihr fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein, was sie sonst noch gerne tat. Diese Erkenntnis schockierte sie doch in der Tat mehr, als die Tatsache, dass der Typ nun einfach aufstand und sagte, er müsse mal eben zur Toilette und ein neues Getränk holen.

Da saß sie nun, hätte am liebsten laut geschrien und wäre mit Freuden aufgestanden und gegangen, doch stattdessen nahm sie einen weiteren, großzügigen Schluck dieses Horror-Cocktails und zog ihr Handy aus der kleinen Handtasche, die bisher griffbereit in ihrem Schoß gelegen hatte.

 

«««

 

Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, hierher zu kommen? Nicht nur, dass er wie der letzte Idiot hier alleine an der Bar saß und sich vorkam wie ein Stalker, nein, er hatte auch nicht darüber nachgedacht, was passieren würde, sollte er sie wirklich entdecken. Nicht dass er daran noch glauben würde, denn er hatte schon so ziemlich jedes weibliche Wesen in dieser Bar eindringlich beobachtet, doch keine davon sah aus, als hätte sie hier gerade ihr erstes Date.

Frustriert bestellte er sich sein zweites Bier und ließ seinen Blick erneut über die anwesenden Gäste schweifen. Gerade ging jedoch die Türe auf und zeitgleich fiel Dracos Kinnlade eine Etage tiefer, denn dort betrat in diesem Moment Hermine Granger den Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem großen, dunkelhaarigen Kerl. Das war ja interessant. Nie im Leben hätte er daran gedacht, dass er innerhalb von nicht einmal zwei Wochen zweimal seiner ehemaligen Mitschülerin begegnen würde. Der Barkeeper hatte gerade die Flasche vor seine Nase gestellt und Draco griff lediglich abwesend danach und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck, während er die beiden mit den Augen verfolgte. Sie setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch an Fenster und der Typ machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar um etwas zum Trinken zu besorgen. Granger unterdessen wirkte merklich nervös. Er konnte sie zwar nur von der Seite her beobachten und auch war sie zu weit weg, als dass er ihre Mimik ins Detail ausmachen konnte, doch allein schon ihre angespannte Haltung sowie die Tatsache, dass sie ununterbrochen an ihren Haaren herumzupfte, ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass sie wohl ein Date mit dem großen Kerl hatte und kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, hätte er beinahe seine Bierflasche fallen gelassen vor Schreck.

Granger. Ein Date. Hier. Nachrichten an einen vermeintlich verstorbenen Freund. Weasley war tot. Verdammte Scheiße! Das konnte unmöglich des Rätsels Lösung sein, oder? Bei Merlin, es durfte nicht Granger sein! War es nur ein dämlicher Zufall, dass ausgerechnet sie gerade hier auch eine Verabredung hatte? Draco sah sich schnell nochmals in der gesamten Bar um. Aber Fehlanzeige, entweder sah er einzelne Damen, die in Gesellschaft von Freundinnen hier waren oder Paare, die ganz und gar nicht danach aussahen, als würden sie sich heute zum ersten Mal sehen. Verdammt. Nun war auch er angespannt und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er, wie Grangers Verabredung an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte und eine Unterhaltung begann. Nein, eher einen Monolog, denn alles sah danach aus, als rede der Kerl Granger in Grund und Boden. Und das musste erst mal einer hinbekommen, dachte er schmunzelnd. Mit wachsender Faszination stellte Draco fest, dass Granger von Minute zu Minute genervter schien und dann, als ihr Begleiter plötzlich aufstand und die Toiletten ansteuerte, hielt Draco die Luft an, während sie ein kleines Handy aus ihrer Tasche zog und mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck darauf herumtippte.

Hastig zog er sein eigenes Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und entsperrte das Display. Sein Blick ging abwechselnd von Granger, die immer noch konzentriert auf ihre Tastatur eintippte zu dem kleinen Telefon in seiner Hand und wieder zurück. Die Sekunden, zwischen dem Moment als sie ihr Handy vor sich auf den Tisch legte und dem Moment, in dem Draco klar wurde, dass es tatsächlich Granger war, die ihm die Nachrichten schickte, vergingen nur langsam und zogen sich dahin wie Kaugummi, doch dann vibrierte sein Telefon und es war da, das kleine Symbol oben in der rechten Ecke, das eine neue Nachricht anzeigte. „ _Verdammte Scheiße_ “, fluchte Draco leise und öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern die Nachricht, die, wie er wusste, ganz und gar nicht für ihn bestimmt war, sondern für Weasley.

 

_Wenn es dort, wo du bist, irgendeine Art von Gott gibt, dann sag ihm bitte, er soll mir jemanden schicken, der mich sofort rettet. Meine Güte, was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Dieser Kerl ist schrecklich._

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete Draco nun, wie Grangers Verabredung zurückkam und sie ihm, trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Abneigung, freundlich entgegenlächelte. Wieso tat sie das? Sie könnte doch einfach aufstehen und gehen? Draco wurde nicht besonders schlau aus ihr (womöglich traf das vielleicht sogar auf Frauen im Allgemeinen zu), doch wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war er noch nie schlau aus Granger geworden, also war das vermutlich nichts Neues. Meine Güte, das hier war besser als jeder Film und nun schienen dem Typen sämtliche Synapsen durchzubrennen, denn er reckte Granger doch tatsächlich seinen Bizeps entgegen und forderte sie scheinbar auf, mal anzufassen. Draco musste bei diesem Anblick laut auflachen und fing sich selbst einen komischen Blick vom Barkeeper ein.

Granger lehnte unterdessen offenbar dankend ab und klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihr Handy, während ihre Begleitung ihr weiter irgendeinen Kopf an die Backe laberte.

 

_Warum zur Hölle TUT er das? Der ist doch nicht mehr ganz normal! Oh Gott, bitte lass da draußen noch irgendwo normale Männer rumlaufen!_

 

Noch während er die Worte las, die sie ihm gerade geschickt hatte, sah er, wie Grangers Anhängsel sich nun sehr aufdringlich über den Tisch hängte und ihr sichtlich auf die Pelle rückte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf vor Unglaube und Amüsement. Dieser Typ war mehr als nur ein lächerlicher Anfänger und er konnte zwar nicht ganz glauben, was er nun tat, aber darüber konnte er sich auch noch später Gedanken machen. Nun musste er erst mal Granger retten gehen.

 

«««

 

Okay, das hier lief ganz gewaltig schief und Hermine gab sich gerade eine imaginäre Kopfnuss, denn sie hätte tatsächlich vorher einfach aufstehen und gehen sollen. Das hatte man nun von seiner guten Kinderstube. Dieser Brandon war nicht nur ein oberflächliches, selbstverliebtes Arschloch, sondern machte anscheinend keinen Hehl daraus, dass er höchst interessiert daran war, Hermine heute ins Bett zu bekommen und noch während er sich selbstsicher lächelnd über den Tisch zu ihr beugte, wich sie automatisch nach hinten aus. Sie würde jetzt einfach eine Ausrede erfinden und…

„Hermine? Oh Gott sei Dank bist du hier! Ich dachte schon ich finde dich nie!“ Sie kannte die Stimme irgendwoher, die nun von rechts an ihre Ohren drang, doch erst als sie verwundert in das ernste Gesicht von Draco Malfoy blickte, wusste sie, _woher_ sie die Stimme kannte. Sie war im ersten Moment viel zu perplex über diese bizarre Situation, als dass sie etwas dazu sagen könnte, stattdessen schien ein imaginäres Fragezeichen über ihrem Kopf zu schweben und auch Brandon war wohl so verwirrt über die Störung, dass er vollkommen vergaß, ihr weiter zu nahe kommen zu wollen.

„Ähm…“, machte Hermine, während Draco sich einen Barhocker vom Nebentisch heranzog und sich einfach neben sie setzte.

„Ich weiß, ich überfalle dich jetzt ein bisschen, aber um ehrlich zu sein konnte ich nicht bis morgen warten. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du dich hier mit jemandem triffst, und darum bin ich hier. Bitte, gib uns noch eine Chance, ja? Fang nichts mit diesem Idioten hier an“, sagte Malfoy und Hermine bekam mit jedem Wort größere Augen, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Was passierte hier gerade? Ihr Hirn kam nicht so ganz mit und das war ausnahmsweise nicht dem Alkohol geschuldet, denn sie hatte ihr Glas nicht einmal zur Hälfte geleert.

„Entschuldige?“, schaltete sich besagter Idiot nun empört ein, doch Malfoy ging gar nicht auf seinen Einwurf ein, sondern sah Hermine direkt in die Augen und einzig das kleine Zwinkern und ein zuckender Mundwinkel von ihm verriet ihr, dass er sich wohl gerade einen riesigen Spaß erlaubte. Gut, es war vielleicht eine wirklich seltsame Situation, doch Hermine war nicht umsonst besonders klug und schaltete recht schnell. Das hier war ihre Chance zu verschwinden und darum beschloss sie, einfach mitzuspielen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht… Draco. Ich meine, ich vermisse dich, aber wir sind doch so verschieden!“, antwortete sie ihm theatralisch und überhörte gekonnt Brandons: „Was geht hier denn bitte ab?“

„Das ist mir egal. Lass uns das in Ruhe klären. Komm mit mir mit, ja?“ Hermine hätte beinahe lachen müssen über diese schauspielerische Höchstleistung, denn nie, wirklich niemals in ihrem Leben, hatte sie solch einen Gesichtsausdruck bei Draco Malfoy gesehen und am liebsten hätte sie sich gezwickt um sich zu vergewissern, dass das hier real war.

„Hermine, würdest du mich mal bitte aufklären?“, wollte Brandon nun energisch wissen und dann, plötzlich, war ihr Weltbild wieder an der richtigen Stelle, denn Malfoy bedachte ihre Begleitung mit einem so vernichtenden Blick, wie nur er es konnte und wie sie ihn schon hundert Mal gesehen hatte. Damals, in Hogwarts. Als die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war. Hermine schluckte.

„Und du bist?“, fragte Draco herablassend und mit schnarrender Stimme, während er nach Hermines Getränk griff und den restlichen Cocktail in einem großen Zug leerte, ehe er das Glas geräuschvoll vor dem Dunkelhaarigen absetzte.

„Mein Name ist Brandon Bogart“, presste dieser aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und Malfoy erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, jedoch nicht ohne ihm nochmals einen überlegenen Blick zu schenken.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Brandon. Danke für den Drink. Kommst du?“ Mit diesen Worten hielt er Hermine auffordernd seine Hand entgegen und sie zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, ehe sie diese ergriff und sich von ihrem Barhocker ziehen ließ. Sie formte mit ihren Lippen ein stummes „Sorry“ für ihre Begleitung und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während sie sich doch allen Ernstes von Draco Malfoy aus dem Onyx entführen ließ. Die Welt war wirklich verrückt und Hermine war nun mehr als gespannt, was es hiermit auf sich hatte. Kaum hatten sie die Bar hinter sich gelassen und waren in die nächste Seitengasse getreten, wollte Hermine ihn zur Rede stellen, doch Malfoy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, zog sie in einer schnellen Geste an sich und war nur einen Wimpernschlag später schon appariert.

 „Ich dachte, ich bringe vielleicht besser ein paar Meter zwischen uns und die Bar. Man weiß ja nie“, sagte Malfoy mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens und brachte wieder einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine, nachdem sie sich nur einige Straßen weiter wieder mit einem leisen Knall materialisiert hatten. Hermine unterdessen schwirrte der Kopf. Sie musste sich erst einmal sammeln und ihre Gedanken sortieren, denn gerade saß sie noch auf dem schlimmsten Date aller Zeiten und plötzlich stand Draco Malfoy vor ihr, der Typ, den sie eigentlich verabscheuen sollte und der ihr ihre Zeit auf Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hatte, und rettete sie heldenhaft. Irgendwas lief hier schief.

„Danke“, sagte sie daher nur schlicht und konnte nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur höchst verwirrt anzustarren. „Was hast du in der Bar gemacht?“

„Was man in Bars eben so tut, nehme ich an. Es wurde allerdings interessanter, als ihr zur Türe reingekommen seid. Sag, Granger, was hast du dir denn bei diesem Typen gedacht?“ Er lachte nun leise und Hermine rieselte bei diesem Geräusch ein angenehmer Schauer die Wirbelsäule entlang.

„Vermutlich nichts“, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es war wirklich schrecklich. Also danke für die Rettung, Malfoy. Das war sehr… nett.“

Malfoys Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. „Du sagst das, als seist du überrascht darüber?“ „Naja, du bist eigentlich nicht nett, liegt vielleicht daran.“ Hermine lachte und wusste immer noch nicht genau, was sie von dieser bizarren Situation halten sollte. Das zweite Mal in kürzester Zeit lief ihr der ehemalige Slytherin über den Weg und beide Male hatte an ihm so gar nichts an den Kotzbrocken von früher erinnert. Auch heute sah er darüber hinaus wieder unverschämt gut aus, stellte Hermine genervt fest. Das war mehr als kontraproduktiv.

„Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, Granger. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin meistens immer noch so ein Arsch wie früher.“  

„Wenn du nicht gerade Frauen aus schrecklichen Dates rettest?“

„Wenn ich nicht gerade Frauen aus schrecklichen Dates rette, ja“, stimmte er schmunzelnd zu und machte eine ruckende Bewegung mit seinem Kopf. „Gehen wir ein Stück?“

Hermine blinzelte und glaubte sie hatte sich verhört, doch das war nicht der Fall, denn Malfoy machte tatsächlich Anstalten los zu laufen und schweigend schloss sie ihm sich schließlich an. Der Abend war sowieso schon komisch genug, da kam es auf einen Spaziergang mit Draco Malfoy nun auch nicht mehr an, oder?

 

«««

 

Draco hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was zur Hölle er da gerade tat. Gut, der Plan war gewesen, sie zu retten, doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht vorgehabt, nun mit ihr noch spazieren zu gehen oder auch nur sonst irgendetwas zu tun. Sein Hirn hatte immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet, dass es sich bei der unbekannten Nachrichtenschreiberin doch allen Ernstes um Hermine Granger handelte, doch genau diese Tatsache hatte irgendetwas geändert. Tief in ihm drin. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber sie kam ihm plötzlich vertrauter vor, ganz, als würde er sie nun besser kennen. Was absoluter Blödsinn war, denn das einzige, worauf er sich in der Hinsicht auf diese Aussage berufen konnte, waren kleine Gedankenfetzen von ihr, die er zufällig erhalten hatte. Aber dennoch…

Es war eigenartig einfach, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und hätte er es früher nie für möglich gehalten, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Spaß daran hatte. Granger erzählte ihm viel von ihrer Arbeit, von Potter und Ginny Weasley, von der Tatsache, dass sie Hogwarts ab und an schrecklich vermisste und zu guter Letzt davon, dass sie nach langer Zeit beschlossen hatte, auf ein Date zu gehen. Ron Weasley erwähnte sie bei ihrer Aufzählung mit keinem Wort, doch das musste sie auch gar nicht, denn wahrscheinlich war es ihr klar, dass jeder in der Zauberwelt über den Umstand von Weasleys Tod informiert war. Auch wenn Draco in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade nett zu ihr gewesen war, so hatte er doch genug Taktgefühl am Leib, um sie seinerseits nicht darauf anzusprechen.

„Aber glaub mir das mal, das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich mich mit irgendeinem Kerl verabredet habe. Das war eine wirklich dumme Idee“, schloss Granger und Draco sah sie nachdenklich an. Zwischenzeitlich waren sie stehengeblieben, in der Mitte der Tower Bridge, gegen das Geländer gelehnt und Hermines Blick lag auf der glitzernden Stadt, die sich rechts und links entlang der Themse vor ihnen erstreckte.

„Vielleicht solltest du es nochmal versuchen, vorzugsweise mit einem normalen Mann und nicht mit so einem… hirnlosen Trottel“, grinste er, während er sie eingehend beobachtete. Zugegebener Maßen imponierte es ihm, dass sie sich nicht komplett aufgetakelt hatte für ihre Verabredung. Jeans, flache Stiefel und ein dunkelblaues Wasserfall-Top schmiegten sich an ihren schlanken Körper und ihre Haare hatte sie einfach offengelassen, so, dass der Wind nun mit ihren Locken spielen konnte und für einen Moment verlor er sich in dem Bild, das Hermine Granger gerade abgab, während sie lächelnd in die Ferne blickte.

„Ach ja? Und du meinst, solche existieren?“, wollte sie nachdenklich wissen und blickte nun amüsiert in seine Richtung. Er wusste im Moment wirklich nicht, was es war, das ihn zu seiner Antwort trieb. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er nicht einfach nur zu viel getrunken hatte, doch im Grunde genommen wollte er es auch nicht näher analysieren, denn Granger hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn neugierig machte. Sie war ihm ein Rätsel und ein offenes Buch zugleich und die Tatsache, dass ihre Augen gerade im Moment mit den Lichtern der Stadt um die Wette funkelten, trug ihr Übriges dazu bei.

„Lass uns ausgehen, Granger. Morgen“, schlug er vor und nahm wohlwollend zur Kenntnis, dass er sie mit diesem Vorschlag vollkommen aus der Bahn warf.

„Bitte… was?“, hauchte sie, während ihre Augen immer größer wurden.

„Ich meine es ernst. Schau, bevor du für immer an diesem traumatischen Erlebnis mit diesem Bradley festhältst und am Ende noch als einsame, alte Frau mit zwanzig Katzen endest…“, ließ er den Satz in der Luft hängen und erntete einen empörten Blick von ihr.

„Sehr nett, wirklich Malfoy. Ausgesprochen freundlich. Er hieß übrigens Brandon.“

„Ich sagte doch, ich bin noch mindestens ein genau so großer Arsch wie zu Hogwartszeiten, es hat sich also nicht viel geändert. Und es ist mir recht egal, wie der Versager hieß“, sagte er großspurig und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die Hermine zum Lachen brachte.

„Und du meinst, wenn ich mit dem großen Draco Malfoy ausgehe, bin ich was genau…? Geheilt?“ Ihr Blick lies darauf schließen, dass sie ganz und gar anderer Meinung war, doch sie hatte nicht nein gesagt, was Draco sehr wohl bemerkte.

„Ja, das denke ich.“

„Ein so großes Fenster musst du erst Mal finden, Malfoy, wie das, aus dem du dich gerade lehnst.“

Er lachte und verspürte eine seltsame Art von Stolz auf sie und darauf, dass sie immer noch diejenige war, die ihm die Stirn bieten konnte.

„Mag sein. Also?“

Granger schien einen Kampf mit sich selbst auszutragen. Draco fand es amüsant, dabei zuzusehen, wie Unglaube und Neugier sich in ihrem Gesicht trafen und trotz ihrer generell eher offenen und ehrlichen Art, kam es ihm vor, als wäre sie gerade dabei, eine unsichtbare Mauer hochzuziehen oder – und das war vielleicht eher ihre Intention – die Mauer nicht einstürzen zu lassen.

„Granger…“, sagte er nun etwas weniger forsch als noch zuvor und zog ihren Blick damit wieder auf sich, nachdem sie gerade dabei gewesen war, überall und doch nirgends hin zu schauen, Hauptsache nicht zu ihm. „…sei kein Feigling.“


	3. Chapter 3

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Sie war so dumm!  _Dumm, dumm, dumm!_  Dieses Wort zog sich wie zäher Kaugummi schon den ganzen Tag durch ihre wirren Gedanken und beschämt ließ sie ihren Kopf in die Handflächen sinken, als sie daran dachte, was ihr heute bevorstand. Warum hatte sie nur eingewilligt, mit Draco Malfoy auf ein Date zu gehen? Welcher Hippogreif hatte sie geritten? Und war es eventuell noch nicht zu spät, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen? All diese Gedanken machten sie wahnsinnig und stritten sich in regelmäßigen Abständen mit der Frage, was sie wohl anziehen sollte.   
  
Er hatte sie herausgefordert, gestern Abend, als sie auf der Tower Bridge gestanden und er ihren Gryffindormut verhöhnt hatte. Irgendwie. Und sie hatte ihre kleinen Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt und ihm Kontra gegeben, indem sie gesagt hatte, dass sie nichts lieber täte, als auf ein Date mit dem gar großartigen Draco Malfoy zu gehen und er sich besser etwas noch verdammt Großartigeres einfallen lassen sollte, um sie zu überzeugen, dass Dates auch anders ablaufen konnten. Und nun hatte sie den Salat, denn nicht nur, dass sich ihr Magen kontinuierlich im Kreis drehte, nein.  Sie wusste, dass sie sich tief in ihrem Inneren unbändig auf die Verabredung mit ihm freute. Und das machte ihr Angst. Sie war keine Idiotin – Hermine hatte schon vor einer Woche nach ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit dem blonden Malfoy-Erben festgestellt, dass von diesem Mann eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft ausging. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, war das wohl schon zu Schulzeiten der Fall gewesen, doch damals hatte seine Reinblüter-Attitüde zum Glück noch ihr Übriges dazu beigetragen, dass sie keinesfalls und unter gar keinen Umständen ebenso zu einem kichernden Fangirl hatte werden können, wie die, die sich sonst so in seinem Dunstkreis aufgehalten hatten. Beim Gedanken an Pansy Parkinson musste sie beinahe lachen.   
  
Doch nun ging sie mit Draco Malfoy auf ein Date und dieser Gedanke rief gleichzeitig zu dem Angstschweiß in ihrem Nacken, auch ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln hervor, das sich langsam und stetig durch ihre Eingeweide fraß. 

„Hermine, geht es dir denn gut? Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt wie deine Verabredung gelaufen ist.“ Luna hatte soeben die kleine, helle Küche betreten, an dessen Tisch Hermine gerade saß, leidend aufstöhnte und sich schon seit gefühlten Stunden verfluchte.  _Dumm, dumm, dumm!_

„Das Date war… schrecklich um ehrlich zu sein“, überwand sie sich nun dazu, ihrer Freundin von dem seltsamen Abend zu berichten, der ihr nach wie vor in den Knochen steckte. „Dieser Typ war einfach nur selbstverliebt und so überhaupt gar nicht sympathisch. Vermutlich würde ich immer noch dort sitzen und mir sein egozentrisches Geschwätz anhören, hätte mich nicht Draco Malfoy gerettet.“ Jeder normale Mensch oder besser gesagt, jeder ihrer anderen Freunde, wäre auf diese Aussage hin rückwärts vom Stuhl gefallen vor Schock, nicht aber Luna, die ihr mittlerweile ruhig gegenüber saß und sie erwartungsvoll anblickte. 

„Oh, das war aber nett von ihm, oder nicht?“

Hermine wollte lachen, weinen und schreien auf einmal. Sie liebte Luna, aber manchmal – ja manchmal, da wollte sie ihre Freundin einfach nur an den Schultern packen und schütteln. Sie schluckte. 

„Ja, ich denke… uhm… das war es. Wir gehen heute aus.“ 

Wenn Luna erstaunt über diese Aussage war (was Hermine stark bezweifelte), so ließ sie sich nichts dergleichen anmerken, sondern zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Das ist gut, vielleicht wird das dann ein besseres Date. Ich meine, es ist Draco Malfoy, da kann man denke ich schon etwas erwarten.“ 

„Luna!“, entfuhr es Hermine, doch zwischenzeitlich musste sie selbst kichern. 

„Wann geht ihr denn aus?“

Ja und das war das Lustige daran und etwas, was Hermine schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigte. Nachdem sie quasi zugesagt hatte, mit Malfoy auf ein Date zu gehen, hatte er sich ihre Adresse nennen lassen und ihr prophezeit, er würde sie um vier Uhr am Nachmittag abholen. Welcher normale Mensch ging an einem Samstagnachmittag zu einer Verabredung? Wobei, es war Malfoy, da wunderte sie eigentlich nichts mehr. 

„Um vier…“, murmelte sie darum, während ihre Gedanken schon wieder weit weg waren. 

„Also in sechs Minuten?“, wollte ihre Freundin darauf leichthin wissen und nun war es Hermine, die beinahe rückwärts von ihrem Stuhl gefallen wäre. Was? Wie konnte sie nur so die Zeit vergessen? Ihr geschockter Blick auf die Uhr war jedoch ernüchternd. 

„SCHEISSE!“, rief sie aus, warf beim Aufspringen beinahe ihre Teetasse um und hetzte wie von der Tarantel gestochen in ihr Zimmer.  
 

 

 

***

 

   
  
„Hallo, Draco Malfoy!“ Drei kleine Worte einer simplen Begrüßung, die ihn jedoch genauso aus der Bahn warfen, als würde Voldemort persönlich vor ihm stehen. Nicht, dass er Luna Lovegood mit dem dunklen Lord vergleichen würde. In seinem Kopf formte sich jedoch, ob er wollte oder nicht (und er wollte eindeutig nicht!), das Bild vom Dunklen Lord mit Radieschen-Ohrringen und schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um diesen doch höchst verstörenden Gedanken schnellstmöglich zu vertreiben. 

„Lovegood?“, brachte er dann letzten Endes doch noch hervor und senkte seine Hand, die noch immer vor ihm in der Luft schwebte und mit der er gerade an die Tür hatte klopfen wollen, ehe sie schon davor geöffnet worden war. 

„Du bist pünktlich. Das ist schön“, lächelte die junge, blonde Frau vor ihm, die er schon während seiner Schulzeit höchst seltsam gefunden hatte und die es, auch noch nach all den Jahren, schaffte, ihn zu verwirren. „Komm doch rein. Ich glaube Hermine müsste demnächst fertig sein. Sie schien mir etwas nervös. Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ Und mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihn schon in eine kleine aber freundlich eingerichtete Küche geführt. Draco lehnte dankend ab und beschränkte sich darauf, sich an die Wand neben der Küchentüre zu lehnen und Lovegood zu beobachten. Und sich zu wundern. Darüber, warum Hermine Granger wohl mit dieser ganz und gar gegensätzlichen Person unter einem Dach lebte. Komischerweise fand er die Tatsache jedoch auf verquere Art und Weise beruhigend. 

„Wie lange wohnt ihr schon zusammen?“, fragte er, nur, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Er war geübt in Smalltalk, doch bisher hatte er noch nie eine Konversation mit Lovegood führen müssen. Hoffentlich war Granger bald fertig, um dieses Mal ihn zu retten. 

„Seit Ronalds Tod. Einige Tage später ist sie glaube ich, eingezogen. Leider ist sie viel zu ordentlich, denn immer, wenn sie einen Putzanfall bekommt, finde ich danach gar nichts mehr“, seufzte die junge Frau vor ihm, die gerade dabei war, sich einen Tee zuzubereiten, aus seltsam tentakelähnlichem Gestrüpp. Sie schien seinen zweifelnden Blick erkannt zu haben. „Spulwurzeln“, klärte sie ihn darum wie selbstverständlich auf und zeigte auf ihren Tee. Er ging nicht darauf ein. „Aber ansonsten ist sie eine tolle Mitbewohnerin. Solltet ihr eines Tages heiraten und zusammenziehen wollen, wirst du auf jeden Fall immer duftende und vorgewärmte Handtücher im Badezimmer finden. Dieser Zauber ist ihre Spezialität, ich glaube, den hat sie selbst entwickelt.“   
Dracos Gesichtszüge entgleisten und er war froh, dass er ihr Angebot eines Getränks abgelehnt hatte, denn sonst hätte er sich womöglich daran verschluckt und wäre auf der Stelle erstickt. Bitte was? 

„Luna?“, hörte er Grangers Stimme aus einem anderen Teil der Wohnung und er dankte Gott im Stillen, dass sie ihn scheinbar erlösen würde. Zugegeben, er war trotz allem nervös. Mehr als das. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er Granger um ein Date gebeten hatte. Nein, zu einem Date herausgefordert, träfe es wohl eher. Aber noch weniger erklären konnte er sich, warum ihn die Tatsache nervös machte, dass Granger sich den ganzen Tag noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Nicht bei ihm, versteht sich, sondern bei Weasley. Dennoch, er hatte den ganzen Tag keine einzige Nachricht von ihr erhalten und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. War es ihr vielleicht nicht wichtig genug, um ihrem verstorbenen Freund von ihrer Verabredung zu erzählen? Schämte sie sich eventuell? Oder hatte sie es schlicht und ergreifend vergessen, weil sie damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich über diese Unfassbarkeit Gedanken zu machen? Er hoffte Letzteres. 

„Küche!“, unterbrach ihn Lovegood in seinen Gedanken, doch da war Granger schon an ihm vorbei gerauscht und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm inmitten des kleinen Raums und schien aufgebracht. 

„Welcher Teufel hat mich bitte geritten, mich ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy zu verabreden? Ich hab weder irgendetwas anzuziehen, noch hab ich eine Ahnung, was ich mit ihm reden soll, verdammte Scheiße. Ich meine, der Typ ist früher so arrogant gewesen und hochnäsig und jetzt ist er das vielleicht immer noch aber Luna, du hättest ihn  _sehen  _sollen. Er sieht  _so gut_  aus! Jede verdammte Haarsträhne fällt dem Idioten perfekt ins Gesicht und ich bekomme nicht mal einen Lidstrich gezogen.“ Granger hatte nach dem letzten Satz ihre Hände in einer wirklich theatralischen Geste in die Luft geworfen und ein genervtes Stöhnen folgte ihren Worten. Draco musste sich wahrlich ein Lachen verkneifen und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum Lovegood nicht bereits wiehernd am Boden lag, doch die runzelte nur die Stirn und betrachtete ihre Mitbewohnerin aufmerksam. 

„Aber du hast doch etwas zum Anziehen gefunden?“, stellte sie verwundert fest und begutachtete die Kleidung ihrer Freundin, die aus hellen Jeans und einem dunkelroten Top bestand. Eigentlich schade, dass sie etwas gefunden hatte, schoss Draco der Gedanke durch den Kopf, denn kurz flackerte vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild von Granger in Unterwäsche auf und er verpasste sich eine imaginäre Kopfnuss.

„Außerdem…“, fuhr Lovegood ungerührt fort „kannst du mit ihm sicher über so einiges reden. Er scheint mir auch ganz und gar nicht mehr arrogant, wenn du mich fragst. Außerdem ist er ein sehr pünktlicher Mensch.“ Nun konnte Draco ein leises Glucksen nicht mehr zurückhalten und selbstverständlich hatte Granger es gehört. Er bemerkte, wie ihr kompletter Körper zur Salzsäule erstarrte. 

„Malfoy steht hinter mir, richtig?“, wimmerte sie nun, traute sich aber offensichtlich nicht, sich umzudrehen.  

„Ganz genau“, sagte er amüsiert. „Und der Idiot ist der Meinung, dass du heute keinen Lidstrich brauchst, Granger.“   


 

 

***

 

  
  
Hermine wollte im Erdboden versinken. Sie wollte mit ihren eigenen Händen ein großes Loch graben, kopfüber hineinspringen und erst nach einer Million Jahren wieder rauskommen. Es war so peinlich und noch viel schlimmer war, dass Malfoy einfach gar nichts dazu sagte. Er hatte ihr angewiesen bequeme Schuhe anzuziehen und ihr die Tür aufgehalten, während sie noch einen wütenden Blick in Lunas Richtung abgeschossen und ihre Tasche sowie Jacke von der Garderobe geschnappt hatte. Doch natürlich war es weder Lunas noch Malfoys Verschulden, dass sie geradewegs mit Anlauf in das erstbeste Fettnäpfchen rannte, das sich auftat. Hermine fasste sich ein Herz. 

„Malfoy, es tut mir l - “

„Nein, Granger. Entschuldige dich nicht für etwas, dass du gesagt hast, das hat keinen Zweck, wenn du es in dem Moment so gemeint hast.“ 

Sie stutze, während er sie in eine kleine Seitenstraße lotste, wahrscheinlich um ungesehen apparieren zu können. Das hoffte sie zumindest. Doch sie traute ihm nicht zu, dass er sie einfach fernab von Augenzeugen umbrachte. Zumindest nicht mehr. 

„Okay.“ Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus.  

„Außerdem hast du gesagt, dass du mich gutaussehend findest und das kannst du unmöglich nicht so gemeint haben.“ Sein unverschämtes Grinsen half ihr zumindest insofern, dass das schlechte Gewissen ein wenig abflaute. Aber im gleichen Moment war sie ihm auch dankbar, denn er hatte es innerhalb weniger Sekunden geschafft, die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern. Malfoy wartete jedoch keine Antwort von ihr ab, sondern reichte ihr lediglich seinen Arm und Hermine hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit, zu fragen wo es denn hinginge, da spürte sie schon den unangenehmen Sog, den das Apparieren mit sich brachte. Sie hatte diese Art von Fortbewegung noch nie sonderlich leiden können. Die schnellen Bilder, die an einem vorbeizogen, der schiere Verlust von Zeitgefühl und der Schwindel, der meist noch einige Minuten nach dem Apparieren anhielt, trugen ihr Übriges dazu bei. Doch es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, ehe sie bereits wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, worüber sie mehr als nur dankbar war.   
  
Sie waren nicht mehr in der Stadt, das war das erste, was Hermine auffiel, während sie sich interessiert umsah. Sie standen vor einem grobmaschigen Zaun, hinter dem sie eine Art… Parcours ausmachte (ihr fiel wirklich kein besseres Wort ein) und dieser ging etwa fünfzig Meter weiter hinten in ein kleines Waldstück über. Das Seltsame war allerdings, dass alles ziemlich… bunt war. Ein Gedanke formte sich in ihrem Kopf, denn sie erinnerte sich dunkel, dass sie hiervon schon einmal gehört hatte, doch noch ehe sie auf des Rätsels Lösung kam, hatte Malfoy sie einige Meter an dem Zaun entlang gelotst und seine Stimme erhoben. 

„So, bereit für die Abreibung deines Lebens?“, wollte er wissen und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den sie irgendwo zwischen vorfreudig und hinterlistig eingeordnet hätte. Hermine sah sich genauer um. Dort, ein paar Meter weiter rechts stand eine kleine Hütte mit einem Schild „Anmeldung“ und im Fenster saß ein junger Kerl, der ihnen freundlich lächelnd zunickte. Sie besah sich den Parcours genauer und noch während sie auf die vielen, bunten Farbkleckse starrte, die überall und an jedem Gegenstand hafteten, weiteten sich ihre Augen in geschockter Überraschung. 

„Du gehst mit mir Paintball spielen?“ Okay, sie wusste nicht WAS sie erwartet hatte, doch das hier war es mit einhundert prozentiger Sicherheit nicht gewesen. Eines musste man Draco Malfoy aber auf jeden Fall lassen, er machte keine halben Sachen und an Einfallsreichtum mangelte es ihm anscheinend auch nicht. 

„Ja, ich dachte, was wäre besser geeignet für uns beide, als sich gegenseitig zu beschießen?“, sagte er mit einem vorfreudigen Glitzern in den sturmgrauen Augen und Hermine hätte das Lachen, das nun aus ihr heraus brach, nicht einmal unter Kontrolle halten können, hätte sie das vorgehabt.   
  
Schon wenige Minuten später fand sie sich in voller Kriegsmontur, bestehend aus Schutzweste, Visier und Mundschutz mit einem Gewehr in der Hand gegenüber von Malfoy stehen, der selbstverständlich dieselbe Schutzkleidung trug, damit aber auf eine unverschämte Art und Weise immer noch gut aussah. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie im besten Fall dämlich aussehen musste und ärgerte sich kurz über die Tatsache, dass sie sich überhaupt Gedanken um ihr Aussehen machte. 

_ Dumm, dumm, dumm! _

„Heiß, Granger. Vor allem, wenn du so wütend dabei schaust“, vernahm sie die, durch seinen eigenen Mundschutz gedämpfte, Stimme von Malfoy und ärgerte sich noch mehr. 

„Besser du bist schnell!“, knurrte sie ihm aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen entgegen, während sie mit ihrem Gewehrlauf direkt zwischen seine Augen zielte, doch alles, was er darauf erwiderte, war ein tiefes Lachen und nur einen Augenblick später war er schon zwischen zwei riesigen Heuballen verschwunden. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das war verrückt. Das war absolut und auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise, wie etwas überhaupt verrückt sein konnte, verrückt. Sie starrte einen kurzen Moment auf das Gewehr in ihrer Hand und musste schmunzeln, denn selbstverständlich hatte sie zu den roten Farbkugeln gegriffen, während Malfoy sich die grünen geschnappt hatte. Sie dachte an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Hogwarts zurück. Konnte ein Mensch sich so sehr ändern? Hatte sie selbst sich geändert in all den Jahren? Musste wohl so sein, denn sonst würde sie wohl kaum ausgerechnet mit ihm zu einer Verabredung gehen. „AU!“, schrie sie dann plötzlich überrascht auf und blickte in Lichtgeschwindigkeit an sich herab. Ein grüner Farbklecks prangte auf ihrem Oberschenkel und Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie an dieser Stelle spätestens Morgen einen monströsen, blauen Fleck vorfinden würde. 

„Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen, Granger?“, hörte sie seine Stimme von weiter weg, doch auch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte sie ihn nirgends ausmachen. Adrenalin rauschte durch ihren Körper und ein vorfreudiges Surren breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus, während sie sich so vorsichtig und aufmerksam wie nur möglich in Malfoys Richtung schlich. Wenn er Krieg wollte, sollte er ihn bekommen.   


 

 

***

 

  
  
Heftig keuchend lag Draco nur eine dreiviertel Stunde später hinter einem Erdwall in dem kleinen Waldstück versteckt und prüfte, ob er noch genug Munition in seiner Waffe hatte. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Granger kein leichter Gegner sein würde, doch die Verbissenheit, mit der sie ihn jagte und mit der sie kämpfte, war beinahe schon beängstigend. Auf jeden Fall aber war es beeindruckend. Zwischenzeitlich waren sie beide übersät mit roten und grünen Farbklecksen und er war sich sicher, dass seine helle Haut morgen in den herrlichsten Blau- und Grüntönen leuchten würde, an den Stellen, wo er keine Schutzkleidung trug, aber diese Schlacht mit Granger war es definitiv wert. Er hatte doch tatsächlich Spaß und das hätte er in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht für möglich gehalten. 

„Komm raus, Frettchen und stell dich! Du hast keine Chance!“, hallte ihre klare Stimme durch den Wald und Draco gluckste leise, während er seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter anhob um über den niedrigen Erdwall zu spähen. Da stand sie, inmitten der nächsten Baumgruppe, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, ihr Gewehr im Anschlag und er fackelte nicht lange, setzte an, zielte und betätigte den Abzug. Gut, es war nicht gerade die feine englische Art, einer Frau in den Rücken zu schießen, aber Granger zählte irgendwie nicht. Er war sich zwar noch nicht ganz sicher, was Granger für ihn war, aber eins war sie definitiv: gnadenlos. Nur Millisekunden, nachdem sein Geschoss sie genau zwischen die Schulterblätter getroffen hatte, wirbelte sie in beinahe unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit herum und hatte ihn einen Wimpernschlag später auch schon entdeckt. 

„Fuck“, flüsterte Draco, als sie sie nun zu einem Sprint ansetzte, geradewegs in seine Richtung und er konnte gar nicht so schnell aufspringen und das Weite suchen, wie Granger mit einem geradezu riesigen Satz über den Erdwall geflogen kam. Sein Vorsprung war lächerlich doch sein Glück war, dass sie zu nah an ihm dran war, um mit dem Gewehr auf ihn zu zielen. Scheinbar sah Granger das ähnlich, denn in eben dieser Sekunde nahm er im Augenwinkel wahr, wie sie es in hohem Bogen davon warf und in der nächsten landete er auch schon, mit dem Gesicht voraus, im Dreck, denn sie hatte ihn mit einem Hechtsprung zu Boden gerissen und thronte nun triumphierend auf seinem Rücken. 

„HA!“, stieß sie aus, zu mehr war sie offensichtlich nicht fähig, denn auch ihr Atem ging schwer und keuchend. Es tat ihm beinahe leid, was er nun tun musste. Aber nur beinahe. Rasend schnell hatte er sich unter ihr weggedreht, sie an der Hüfte gepackt und sie zur Seite geworfen. Flink griff er danach wieder zu seiner eigenen Waffe, die er für diese Aktion hatte loslassen müssen und noch ehe Granger die Chance hatte aufzustehen, war er zu ihr herum gerollt und zielte mit dem Lauf seines Gewehrs auf Höhe ihres Brustbeins. 

„Selber HA!“, grinste er und schob sich sein Visier samt Mundschutz von seinem verschwitzten Gesicht. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und ließ sich unter einem langgezogenen Seufzen rücklings in das weiche Erdreich fallen. 

„Okay, du hast gewonnen“, sah sie kurze Zeit später ein und er legte nun seine Waffe weg und betrachtete sie. Ihr Äußeres hatte in der letzten Stunde mindestens genauso sehr gelitten wie sein eigenes, denn neben den ganzen grünen Farbklecksen war sie über und über voller Erde, ihre wild gelockten Haare wurden von grünen Strähnen durchzogen und auch sonst sah sie recht lädiert aus. Ein auffälliger Kratzer an ihrem Unterarm weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir dich erst mal wieder zusammenflicken“, murmelte er, doch sie hatte ihn wohl verstanden und folge seinem Blick, der nach wie vor auf ihrem Arm lag. 

„Das ist nichts“, grinste sie nun, während sie sich ihre Kriegsverletzungen besah und lächelte. Und dann sah sie ihn direkt an und ihr Lächeln galt nun voll und ganz seiner Person. Draco schluckte. „Danke, Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so aufgekratzt gefühlt habe. Das war super!“ 

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Anmerkung von gestern, mit dem aus dem Fenster lehnen nochmals überdenken, hm?“ Er versuchte es. Er versuchte es wirklich, doch es wollte ihm nicht so ganz gelingen. Er schaffte es nicht, seine überhebliche Maske aufzusetzen und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann hatte Granger ihn so oder so schon durchschaut. Warum sollte er leugnen, dass er dieses Date, oder wie auch immer man diese überraschende Begebenheit zwischen Ihnen auch sonst nennen mochte, genoss? Zum Teufel mit dem ganzen Vergangenheitsquatsch von wegen Reinblut-, Schlammblut-, Slytherin- und Gryffindor-Getue. 

„Nein, mir wurde gesagt, ich soll mich nicht für etwas entschuldigen, was ich in dem Moment so gemeint habe. Ich halte mich also an die Regeln, Draco.“ Sein Herz schwoll an. In eben dieser Sekunde wusste er einfach, dass er ein gewaltiges Problem hatte und nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts dagegen tun konnte. Er versuchte schon die ganze Zeit, das Bild dieser Granger, die er durch ihre Nachrichten und nun auch in Person kennengelernt hatte, mit dem nervigen, besserwisserischen Mädchen mit dem Vogelnest auf dem Kopf von früher in Einklang zu bringen, doch es wollte ihm ums Verrecken nicht gelingen. Diese Granger hier war anders. Vielleicht war auch er es, der sich verändert hatte, wer konnte das schon genau wissen? 

„Touché“, antwortete er schnell, um sich nicht noch weiter mit seinen Gedanken auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Das war zermürbend und strapazierte nur unnötig seine Nerven. In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich anschließend vom Boden und hielt Hermine seine Hand entgegen, die sie ohne zu zögern ergriff. „Lass uns verschwinden, ich hab genug davon, dich zu besiegen.“ Und in Wirklichkeit wusste er, dass sie es war, die ihn in die Knie gezwungen hatte.   


 

 

***

 

  
„Wo gehen wir hin?“, wollte Hermine einige Zeit später wissen, während sie gemütlich durch die weniger belebten Gassen von London liefen. Sie waren außerhalb des Zentrums und verstohlen beobachtete sie Draco aus dem Augenwinkel heraus und fragte sich, wie ein Mensch es nur schaffen konnte, selbst beim Tragen von ein paar Pappkisten voller Asia-Fastfood und mit Resten roter Farbe im Haar noch so perfekt auszusehen. Der Ratzeputz Zauber hatte zwar sein Übriges getan, aber die ganz hartnäckigen Farbkleckse hatten sie beide nicht komplett entfernt bekommen. Hermine war überrascht, dass ihn das überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. Sie hätte ihn eher pingelig und irgendwie… schmutzallergisch eingeschätzt. Er schaffte es doch tatsächlich am laufenden Band, sie zu überraschen. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann hatte sie vermutet, dass Malfoy sie in ein teures Restaurant schleifen würde, eins, wo es vielleicht das beste Steak in ganz London gab oder sonst irgendetwas Abgehobenes, um Eindruck zu schinden. Das wirklich Lustige an der Sache war allerdings, dass er im Moment den größten Eindruck, verdreckt und mit Fastfood in den Händen, bei ihr hinterließ. 

„Wir sind schon da“, beantwortete er ihre Frage nicht wirklich und blieb vor einem hübschen viktorianischen Gebäude mit hellblauem Anstrich stehen. Sie liebte diesen Baustil und besonders gefiel ihr diese Ecke von London. Sie war zwar noch nicht oft in Notting Hill gewesen, aber die Gegend war mit Sicherheit eine der schönsten in der ganzen Stadt.

„Hier wohnst du?“ Hermine versuchte nicht einmal, ihre offensichtliche Überraschung zu verbergen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen würde und ehrlichgesagt wusste sie auch nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. 

„Seit zwei Jahren jetzt.“ Draco zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und tippte damit einmal gegen die Eingangstüre, die auch sogleich, begleitet von einem leisen Klicken, aufsprang, während er die Kartons mit dem Essen umständlich in einer Hand balancierte. Hermine nahm sie ihm ab und ging langsam hinter ihm her, während er sie durch einen schmalen Flur lotste, der direkt in einem großzügig geschnittenen Wohnzimmer endete. „Du kannst das Essen einfach auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa abstellen“, meinte er dann und war auch schon dabei, in einer Schublade der angrenzenden, offenen Küche herum zu kramen. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und kaum hatte sie die Schachteln abgestellt, begann sie sich interessiert umzusehen. Helle, moderne Möbel in Kombination mit antiken Stücken, minimalistisch eingerichtet aber dennoch gemütlich. Riesiges Sofa, Muggel TV-Gerät in Übergröße, keine Bilder an den Wänden, dafür aber ein großes, silbernes Slytherinwappen an der Wand über dem Sofa, welches Hermine laut auflachen ließ. 

„Ist das dein Ernst mit dem Wappen?“, kicherte sie immer noch, als er bereits mit Besteck, Gläsern und einer Flasche Wein wiederkam und alles zu den Schachteln mit dem roten Aufdruck von „Hong Lee“ auf den winzigen Wohnzimmertisch stellte. 

„Granger, sowas nennt sich Hausstolz. Nur weil ihr Gryffindors keinen Grund dazu habt… - HEY!“ Empört sah er nun auf Hermine hinunter, die ihm soeben einen gut platzierten Schlag auf den Oberarm verpasst hatte. 

„Pass auf, was du sagst!“, sprach sie eine, nur zur Hälfte ernst gemeinte, Warnung aus und zögerte kurz, als Draco sich einfach auf den Boden zwischen Sofa und Tisch sinken ließ. 

„Auf Granger, worauf wartest du? Das Essen wir kalt und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass du aggressiv wirst, wenn du Hunger hast“, sagte er beiläufig und hatte sich schon an der Weinflasche zu schaffen gemacht. Einer Weinflasche, die aussah, als hätte sie den Gegenwert von Hermines Monatsmiete, wohlgemerkt, doch dann rief sie sich in Erinnerung, mit wem sie hier gerade ihre Zeit verbrachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Beinahe hatte er es geschafft, sie vergessen zu lassen, wer er war und wie unterschiedlich sie sich eigentlich waren. Eines musste man ihm jedoch neidlos zugestehen, er wusste ganz genau, was er tat. Nicht, dass er übermäßig mit Komplimenten um sich werfen würde oder so, nein, es schien ihr, als hätte er genau gewusst, welche Art von Verabredung ihr gefallen würde und Draco Malfoy ohne die tyrannische, überhebliche Reinblüter-Attitüde, war eine überraschend angenehme Gesellschaft. Mit einem Grinsen kickte Hermine sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ sich nun neben ihn auf den flauschigen, grauen Teppich fallen. 

„Was ist so amüsant?“, wollte Draco wissen, während er ihr eine der Schachteln vor die Nase schob und ihr eine Gabel reichte. 

„Alles, irgendwie. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mich zum Paintball mitnimmst und ich anschließend auf deinem Fußboden sitze und Fastfood esse“, schmunzelte sie. „Du hast übrigens eine schöne Wohnung.“ Scheinbar hatte sie ihre letzten Wörter mit zu viel Verwunderung in der Stimme ausgesprochen, denn Draco zog nun eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah sie tadelnd an. 

„Was dachtest du, wie ich wohne? In einem feuchten Kerker mit ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden?“ 

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, beeilte sie sich schnell zu sagen, doch um ehrlich zu sein, flackerte im Moment ein nur zu deutliches Bild von Malfoy Manor vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Er schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu können und schnaubte amüsiert auf. 

„Guten Appetit, Granger.“  


  

***

 

  
  
„Ich bekomm keinen Bissen mehr runter!“, stöhnte Hermine und schloss die Augen, während sie sich nach hinten gegen die Sitzfläche des Sofas fallen ließ. Draco beobachtete sie einen Moment eingehend und dachte sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem denkwürdigen Tag, dass Granger sich verändert hatte. Damals, in Hogwarts, hatte sie immer einen beinahe gehetzten Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Heute jedoch sah sie geradezu entspannt aus und er fragte sich, woran das wohl liegen mochte. Hatte sie sich so sehr gewandelt? Oder war er es tatsächlich selbst, der mittlerweile eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge hatte? Gut möglich, denn woher sonst kamen diese seltsamen Gedanken, die er hatte, wenn er Granger ansah? 

„Was ist?“, riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken und sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Er wünschte sich, sie würde ihn anders ansehen. Wie genau musste er allerdings selbst noch herausfinden. 

„Nichts. Du siehst entspannt aus“, sprach er seinen Gedanken von zuvor aus und mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und sammelte die halbleeren Pappschachteln und das Besteck vom Tisch um es hinüber in die Küche zu tragen, in der er um ehrlich zu sein, noch nicht ein einziges Mal selbst gekocht hatte. Er konnte ihren Blick auf sich ruhen spüren und machte den Fehler, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen, die ihn nachdenklich anfunkelten. 

„Ja, seltsamer Weise fühle ich mich auch so. Danke für den Tag, Malfoy. Ich hatte wirklich Spaß… seit langem einmal wieder.“   
Scheiße. Er war ja sowas von geliefert. Draco wusste, dass es eine dumme Idee gewesen war, Hermine Granger zu daten. Er hatte schon viele Dummheiten in seinem Leben begangen, das konnte er nicht abstreiten, doch keine hatte sich bisher gleichzeitig so richtig angefühlt. Er war überfordert mit alldem. Genauso gut konnte er es sich jedoch auch eingestehen, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, denn es änderte ja nichts an der Tatsache. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum dem so war. Bei all seinen wirren Gedanken hatte er scheinbar verpasst, ihr zu antworten und räusperte sich nun, während er langsam zu ihr zurückging und da sie immer noch auf dem Boden, eingequetscht zwischen Tisch und Sofa, dasaß, sah er auf sie herab. 

„Also ab sofort liegt es in deinem Ermessen Granger, ob ich dich nach Hause bringen soll oder ob du hierbleibst, damit wir noch mehr Spaß haben können.“ Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als ein dreckiges Grinsen aufzusetzen und anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln, was den gewünschten Effekt hatte, denn sofort entgleiste ihr Gesicht auf herrlichste Art und Weise und Draco lachte über ihr empörtes „Was?“, während er die zwei Meter zum Fernseher hinüberging, eine der Schubladen des Schranks öffnete auf dem dieser stand und zwei Controller seiner Spielekonsole herauszog. Zugegeben, er hatte so einiges aus der Muggelwelt schätzen und lieben gelernt in den letzten Jahren. Auch wenn Mobiltelefone eindeutig nicht dazu gehörten. Wobei er das vielleicht doch nochmal überdenken sollte, wenn er es sich genauer überlegte. 

„Hier!“ Grinsend warf er ihr einen davon entgegen und Hermine fing ihn perplex auf. „Natürlich nur, wenn du dich traust, wieder gegen mich zu verlieren.“ 

„Dein Ernst? Du besitzt eine Playstation? Was zur Hölle hast du mit Malfoy dem Muggelhasser gemacht?“ 

„Den gibt’s schon lange nicht mehr. Manche Dinge sind wirklich ganz praktisch“, zuckte er lediglich mit den Schultern und warf den Fernseher an.   


  

***

 

  
  
„Das gibt’s doch einfach nicht! ICH bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und sollte dich hierbei platt machen, nicht umgekehrt!“, rief Hermine einige Zeit später genervt aus. Mittlerweile saßen sie gemütlich auf dem Sofa, die Weinflasche war bis zum letzten Tropfen geleert und Hermine fühlte sich angenehm beschwingt. Sie hatten die letzten zwei Stunden damit zugebracht, sich durch diverse Videospiele zu spielen und in ausnahmslos jedem hatte Malfoy sie geschlagen. Ihr Weltbild war komplett im Eimer und womöglich würde es sich auch nie wieder rekonstruieren lassen. Gut, vielleicht lag es zu einem großen Teil auch daran, dass sie sich einfach auch nicht genug konzentrieren konnte, denn Malfoy brachte sie, alleine durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, komplett aus dem Konzept. Er war zu nah. Viel zu nah! Nach dem letzten Schubs, den sie ihm verpasst hatte, weil er sie mit seinem Auto von der Rennstrecke gerammt hatte, war er einfach noch dichter zu ihr aufgerückt und nun berührten sich ihre Oberschenkel.

Auch, wenn das eigentlich keine große Sache sein sollte, es brachte sie beinahe um den restlichen Verstand. Den, der ihr immer wieder versuchte einzuflüstern, dass es Draco Malfoy war, der hier neben ihr saß, doch es war erstaunlich einfach, diese nervige Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren. Ihr Bein kribbelte an der Stelle, an dem seines sie berührte und sie konnte auch dieses nervöse Flattern in ihrem Magen nicht leugnen, das sich meist dann meldete, wenn sie ihn einmal mehr verstohlen von der Seite her ansah. Der Drang, sich an ihn zu lehnen und seinen Duft zu inhalieren wuchs von Minute zu Minute zu einem unstillbaren Bedürfnis in ihrem Inneren heran und Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er ihr nichts anmerken würde.  

„Du bist einfach kein Gegner, Granger“, seufzte er theatralisch und warf seinen Controller neben sich auf die Sitzfläche, während das Bild auf dem Fernseher Hermines kaputten Wagen zeigte, der gerade dabei war, abzufackeln. 

„Gibt es denn irgendwas, was du nicht kannst? Ich könnte ein Erfolgserlebnis gebrauchen“, grinste Hermine, während sie ihren Controller ebenfalls zur Seite legte und ihn ansah. Was ein Fehler war, wie sie auch sofort feststellen musste, denn sein Blick zog sie sofort in seinen Bann und wieder stellte sie mit klopfendem Herzen fest, dass er viel zu nah war und doch nicht nah genug. 

„Ich bin ein ganz miserabler Küsser“, gab Malfoy nun zur Antwort und seine Augen funkelten bei diesen Worten belustigt. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, nur um danach stolpernd davon zu rennen. 

„Wirklich? Warum kann ich dir das nicht so recht glauben?“, hauchte sie und versuchte gleichzeitig, das Chaos in ihrem Inneren unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch vergeblich. 

„Oh doch, du wärst überrascht…“ Auch seine Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so fest wie noch einige Sekunden zuvor und dann, ohne sie nochmal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine starb in diesem Moment tausend Tode, nur um daraufhin aus der Asche zu steigen und davon zu fliegen. Eine Sehnsucht, von der sie bis eben nicht gewusst hatte, dass diese tief in ihr verankert zu sein schien, wurde von Malfoys Mund auf ihrem an die Oberfläche gezogen und schwappte über Hermine hinweg wie eine mächtige Welle, von der sie sich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, mitreißen ließ. Sämtliches Denken war plötzlich unwichtig. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, als er seine rechte Hand in Ihren Nacken führte um sie noch dichter zu sich zu ziehen und mit einer Heftigkeit, die sie sich selbst nie zugetraut hätte, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Das ungezügelte Verlangen, das sich durch ihre Eingeweide fraß wie flüssige Lava, war ihr gänzlich unbekannt und sie war mehr als nur überrascht über das Gefühl, das dieser Kuss in ihr hervorrief. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Weder in dem Moment, in dem sie aufbegehrte und sich geradezu auf ihn stürzte, noch in dem Moment, in dem er sie auf seinen Schoß zog und den Kuss vertiefte. Hermine verlor sich in dem Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrem Rücken, in seinem Geruch und ihr ganzes Universum fiel krachend in sich zusammen nur um Sekunden später von neuem zu explodieren. Jegliches Zeitgefühl war ihr abhandengekommen, doch es scherte sie nicht, ob Sekunden, Minuten oder gar Jahrzehnte vergangen waren. Alles was zählte, war, dass sie hier war, bei ihm. Sie fühlte sich ganz. Nicht mehr verloren, nicht mehr unvollständig und in diesem Moment keuchte sie überrascht auf, denn ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt hatte. Es war beinahe zu viel für sie.   
  
Vor lauter sich überschlagenden Emotionen bemerkte sie kaum, dass Malfoy sich von ihr löste und ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfangen hielt. Erst nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er sie mit großen, fragenden Augen anblickte, registrierte sie, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. 

„Granger…“ Seine Stimme war tief und durchdringend und nur langsam bekam sie mit, was Sache war, nämlich in dem Moment, in dem er mit dem Daumen seiner linken Hand über ihre Wange fuhr und sie selbst die Tränen spürte, die er ihr aus dem Gesicht wischte. Er schien ebenso wie sie um Fassung zu ringen. Verdammt, sie weinte und wusste nicht mal warum oder wie das passieren konnte. Sie war überfordert und das, auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise. „Ich sagte zwar, dass ich ein miserabler Küsser bin, aber so schlimm kann es nun auch nicht gewesen sein“, scherzte er, während er nicht müde wurde, ihr die salzige Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Trotz seiner Worte lag etwas Verständnisvolles in seinem Blick, so, als ob er genau wusste, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah und genau das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Sie musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. 

Ihre Augen brannten und sie versuchte vergeblich, die Tränen zurück zu halten, was ein sinnloses Unterfangen war. Umständlich kletterte Hermine nun von seinem Schoß herunter und wankte an das Ende des Sofas, wo sie ihre Tasche abgelegt hatte, und die sie nun wie einen rettenden Anker vor ihren Körper presste. 

„Ich… also...“, fand sie keine erklärenden Worte für diese Situation und dass Malfoy einfach abwartend an Ort und Stelle sitzen blieb, machte die Sache nicht besser „…entschuldige mich kurz“, brachte sie dann letztendlich noch mit zittriger Stimme hervor und flüchtete auf direktem Weg in sein Badezimmer, obwohl es ihr im Moment viel eher danach gewesen wäre, komplett davon zu rennen.   
  
Hier saß sie nun, auf dem Rand von Malfoys Badewanne, und starrte auf den schwarz gefliesten Boden zu ihren Füßen. Ihre Tränen wollten und wollten nicht versiegen und nach nur wenigen Minuten war sie im höchsten Maße genervt von sich selbst. Sie konnte sich ihren emotionalen Ausbruch selbst nicht erklären und schalt sich eine Idiotin, weil sie es nicht schaffte, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hatte alles vermasselt. Noch während sie sich energisch mit der Hand über die Augen fuhr, fischte sie mit der anderen nach ihrem Handy in der Handtasche und atmete einmal zitternd ein und wieder aus. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet und war nun, da ihr das bewusst wurde, noch viel verwirrter deshalb. Nur, was sollte sie ihm schreiben? Wie konnte sie ihre konfusen Gedanken und Worte packen? Seufzend entsperrte Hermine das Display und hoffte, ihr würde etwas einfallen.   


  

 ***

 

  
Draco saß unterdessen immer noch an Ort und Stelle und fuhr sich erschlagen mit der Hand durch die Haare. Das war nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, wobei er, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, sich überhaupt nichts vorgestellt hatte. Im Grunde genommen war der Plan gewesen, einfach einen Tag mit Granger zu verbringen und das wars. Dass alles irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen war und dass er seine Pläne, sie noch zum Essen in irgendein Restaurant auszuführen kurzerhand über den Haufen geworfen und sie stattdessen zu sich nach Hause gebracht hatte, war so eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen, doch es war ihm richtiger erschienen. Und seit langem hatte er nicht mehr so einen entspannten und lustigen Tag verbracht, denn eins musste man Granger lassen, sie war eine gute Gesellschaft… zumindest so lange man sie nicht küsste und damit zum Weinen brachte. Draco seufzte tief, während er sich erhob und die leere Weinflasche, sowie die Gläser vom Wohnzimmertisch in die Küche räumte. Ihm war schon klar, dass ihr Ausbruch nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, zumindest hoffte er das wirklich inständig, doch er war auch kein Idiot. Er hatte sehr wohl ihre Blicke bemerkt und auch ihn hatte ihre körperliche Nähe nicht kalt gelassen. Auch wenn er es sich noch nicht so ganz erklären konnte warum dem so war, wusste er doch, dass er von ihr angezogen wurde, und das nicht nur auf einfache, körperliche Art und Weise. Und das machte ihm zugegebener Maßen eine Scheiß Angst, aber auf der anderen Seite auch wieder überhaupt nicht. Es war zum verrückt werden.   
  
Langsam ging er den Flur entlang und blieb vor der Tür seines Badezimmers stehen, doch er hörte nicht den leisesten Ton und kurz fragte er sich, ob er sich wohl Sorgen machen sollte, doch dann ging er kopfschüttelnd weiter in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Nur um irgendetwas zu tun zu haben, fischte er eine Jogginghose aus seinem Kleiderschank und tauschte diese mit seiner Jeans, die ihm, seit Granger auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte, eindeutig zu eng vorkam. 

Sein Blick fiel auf sein Handy, das dort nutzlos auf seinem Nachttisch lag und er zögerte einen langen Moment, ehe er es an sich nahm. Er wusste einfach, dass Granger schreiben würde. Wenn er mittlerweile eine Gewissheit in irgendetwas hatte, dann darin, dass sie hauptsächlich dann schrieb, wenn sie etwas aus der Bahn warf. Zwar nicht nur, aber überwiegend. Und er brauchte auch gar nicht lange warten, denn er war gerade wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen und hatte es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, da surrte auch schon der Vibrationsalarm für eine neue Nachricht und für einen kurzen Moment überkam ihn eine seltsame Art von Eifersucht. Eifersucht darauf, dass sie ihrem toten Freund etwas anvertraute, was sie ihm nicht sagen konnte. Etwas, was vielleicht sogar mit ihm selbst zu tun hatte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen öffnete er seinen Nachrichtenverlauf und war er bisher verwirrt gewesen, so gab es keine wirklichen Wörter mehr für das Gefühl, dass sich in ihm breitmachte, nachdem er Grangers Nachricht gelesen hatte. 

  
  
I _ch bin seit langem wieder glücklich. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Nein? Ich auch nicht, aber es ist so. Seit zwei Jahren war das heute der erste Tag, an dem ich nicht ununterbrochen an dich gedacht habe. Und weißt du was? Ich habe nicht einmal wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Seltsam, nicht wahr?_

  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn, als bereits schon die nächsten Nachrichten eingingen. 

  
  
_ Oh Gott, er denkt bestimmt, ich hab nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht was mit mir los ist. Werde ich in Zukunft immer heulen müssen, wenn ich eigentlich glücklich bin? Heißt das, dass ich vielleicht nie wieder glücklich sein darf?  _  
  
_ Ich hab’s total vermasselt… keine Ahnung wie ich ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen treten soll. Ich bin kurz davor, meine Schuhe zurück zu lassen und aus dem Badezimmerfenster zu klettern. Aber im Ernst… was mach ich jetzt? Scheiße ich bin echt eine Idiotin. :( _

  
  
Ok, genug davon. Entschlossen warf er das Handy auf die Ablage unter dem kleinen Tisch und erhob sich vom Sofa um mit energischen Schritten zum Badezimmer hinüber zu gehen. Vorsichtig klopfte er mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen das weiß lackierte Holz und zählte langsam auf fünf, doch von der anderen Seite kam keinerlei Reaktion. 

„Granger, du kannst da nicht ewig drin bleiben, das weißt du, oder?“ Er rechnete eigentlich nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort und schon dreimal nicht damit, dass das Türschloss nun ein klickendes Geräusch von sich gab, was er als Zeichen wertete, eintreten zu können. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und sah Granger auch direkt wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Rand seiner Badewanne sitzen, ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern drehend und seinem Blick ausweichend. „Komm raus da, das sieht nicht sonderlich bequem aus“, sagte er und hatte nun endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, packte ihren Zauberstab in ihre Handtasche und erhob sich langsam, ehe sie sich an ihm vorbeidrängte, während er ihr die Badezimmertüre aufhielt. 

„Ich gehe dann mal besser. Also danke für den schönen Tag Malfoy und -“

„Willst du mich verarschen?“ 

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Hermine perplex, während sie innehielt und sich zu ihm umwandte. 

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dich jetzt irgendwo hingehen lasse“, antwortete er ihr resolut und noch ehe sie protestieren konnte hatte er sie an der Hand geschnappt, ihr ihre Tasche abgenommen und sie erneut aufs Sofa verfrachtet. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er sich nun ebenfalls zu ihr setzte und sich die Fernbedienung schnappte. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er schon einen Film gefunden, der ihm zwar komplett am Allerwertesten vorbeiging, doch ein wenig Ablenkung konnte ihr sicherlich nicht schaden. Und ihm ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich weiß nicht, was los war und irgendwie… also…“, setzte sie an und knetete währenddessen nervös ihre Hände. Sie wich seinem Blick immer noch aus und Draco tat in diesem Moment das, was ihm als einziges richtig erschien. 

„Komm her, Granger.“ Mit diesen Worten hob er seinen Arm und da sie keine Anstalten machte, seiner Aufforderung zu folgen, zog er Hermine nun bestimmt zu sich und ließ sich mit ihr tief in die Sofakissen sinken. Er merkte genau, wie sich ihr ganzer Körper auf einmal anspannte und seufzte, denn er selbst war nicht gerade ein Experte in zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen. „Es ist alles gut.“ Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass gut vielleicht nicht ganz das passende Wort war, mit dem man all das hier zusammenfassen konnte. 

  
„Du hast dich verändert“, sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, in der sie beide stumm auf die bewegten Bilder im Fernseher gestarrt hatten und in der Draco dazu übergegangen war, mit seiner Hand kreisende Muster auf ihrem Oberarm zu malen. Grangers Kopf lag auf seinem Brustkorb und er bedauerte ein wenig, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. 

„Ich glaube, jeder verändert sich. Irgendwie. Wir sind erwachsen geworden, das ist alles.“ 

„Erwachsen werden ist anstrengend“, seufzte sie und Draco gab ihr insgeheim Recht.   


 

***


	4. Chapter 4

  
Es war zu hell und es war warm. Das waren die ersten Gedanken, die Hermine durch den Kopf gingen, als sie die Augen aufschlug und erst mal ein paar Minuten brauchte, ehe sie wusste, wo sie war. Und vor allem, auf WEM sie da zur Hälfte lag. Nur langsam klärte sich der Nebel in ihrem Kopf und als sie realisierte, dass sie hier auf Malfoys Sofa lag und darüber hinaus scheinbar die Nacht mit dessen Besitzer Arm in Arm verbracht hatte, ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper, der den schlafenden Blonden unter ihr weckte. 

„Scheiße“, entfuhr es ihr nicht ganz subtil, während sie ein Stück von ihm abrückte. Draco unterdessen schien nicht besonders gewillt aufzustehen, denn er brummte nur etwas Unverständliches, schlang seinen Arm sowie eines seiner langen Beine um ihren Körper und kuschelte sich, ohne die Augen geöffnet zu haben, wieder in eines der Kissen.

„Malfoy, wir sind eingeschlafen“, versuchte sie nun, ihn wach zu bekommen, und gleichzeitig, das laute Klopfen ihres Herzens unter Kontrolle zu bringen, welches verräterisch gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte. 

„Ja und?“, hörte sie seine gedämpfte Stimme und Hermine hätte gern gelacht, doch irgendwie war ihr im Moment so gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Der Drang wegzurennen, kämpfte in ihrem Inneren um die Vorherrschaft mit dem Wunsch, sich vollkommen dem warmen, kribbelnden Gefühl hinzugeben, das auf einmal von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Was war nur los mit ihr? 

„Ich habe Luna nicht Bescheid gegeben, sie macht sich sicher Sorgen, wo ich bin!“ Und das war nicht mal gelogen, denn normalerweise sagten sie sich Bescheid, wenn jemand mal nicht nach Hause kam, was in Hermines Fall sonst lediglich dann eintraf, wenn sie kurzfristig entschied, im St. Mungo zu übernachten, weil sie eine Doppelschicht einschieben musste. 

„Sie weiß mit wem du unterwegs bist. Außerdem hab ich gestern Abend noch einen Patronus geschickt, nachdem du eingeschlafen warst“, murrte Draco, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu heben, oder gar die Augen zu öffnen. Hermine stutzte und ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Eigentlich hätte sie gedacht, dass nun alles seltsam wäre. Ihr Ausbruch am gestrigen Abend, die Tatsache, dass sie ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy hier auf dem Sofa lag… doch komischerweise fühlte es sich so überhaupt nicht seltsam an, hier mit ihm zu liegen. 

„Danke, das war sehr nett“, sagte sie leise, während sie sich erlaubte, sich ein wenig in seiner Umarmung zu entspannen. Draco hingegen schmunzelte, hatte seine Augen jedoch immer noch geschlossen, was sie begrüßte, so konnte sie ihn ungeniert anschauen. 

„Ich bin nicht nett, Granger. Hör auf das die ganze Zeit zu behaupten, sonst muss ich dich wieder zum Weinen bringen.“ Hermine konnte gar nicht so schnell nach Luft schnappen, wie er sich nun in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und sie beide mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung herumdrehte, so dass er nun seinerseits halb auf ihr lag. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er es auch geschafft, die Augen zu öffnen und sie verschlafen anzublinzeln. „Guten Morgen“, raunte er noch und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die halb geöffneten Lippen, doch dieses Mal stürzte Hermine nicht direkt in ein Gefühlschaos, sondern es waren lediglich die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, von denen immer alle redeten und deren aufgeregtes Flattern sie schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte. 

„Das war nicht wegen dir…“, flüsterte sie beinahe schon, nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte und nun verschlagen grinste. 

„Ich weiß. Ich hab gelogen, ich bin ein großartiger Küsser, es konnte also nicht daran liegen.“ Mit einem Augenzwinkern rollte Draco sich dann wieder von ihr herunter und manövrierte sich selbst in eine sitzende Position, während Hermine kurz die Augen schloss und einen schnellen Dank zum Himmel schickte, dass er genau das tat, was ihr nicht gelingen wollte, nämlich eine unverfängliche und lockere Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Trotzdem gab es da etwas, das dringend angesprochen werden musste und so wenig Ahnung sie im Daten hatte, so wenig wusste sie über solche Dinge Bescheid. War das hier lediglich Spaß für ihn? Tat er das dauernd mit irgendwelchen Frauen, mit denen er ausging oder war da vielleicht tatsächlich etwas zwischen ihnen? Wie sollte sie ihn darauf ansprechen, ohne als eine komplette Idiotin dazustehen? Sie seufzte. 

„Ich bin kurz im Bad und mach uns dann einen Kaffee“, drangen seine gegähnten Worte an ihre Ohren und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war er bereits auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer verschwunden. Etwas verpeilt setzte sie sich nun auch auf, griff nach ihrer Tasche, die auf dem Boden am Fußende des L-förmigen Sofas stand und richtete zuerst ihre Haare und dann ihr sicher vollkommen ruiniertes Makeup mit zwei schnellen Zaubersprüchen, so dass sie wenigstens wieder halbwegs gesellschaftsfähig aussah. Schnell schnappte sie sich im Anschluss ihr Handy und schrieb eine Nachricht an Ron, so wie sie es während der letzten Wochen immer getan hatte, wenn sie sich über irgendetwas Gedanken machte, doch heute schien es besonders schwer. Trotzdem versuchte sie sich zu beeilen, ehe Malfoy zurückkam und sie womöglich noch fragen würde, was sie da tat.   
  
_Rrrrr rrrrrr…._ __  
  
Hermine stutzte, als sie das Vibrieren eines Handys hörte, just in dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Nachricht abgesendet hatte. Die Quelle war schnell gefunden und sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das kleine, mobile Telefon auf der Ablage unter dem Wohnzimmertisch entdeckte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy ein Handy besaß? Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn in ihre erste Nachricht hatte nicht alles hineingepasst. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen tippte sie die restlichen Worte in ihr Gerät.  
  
 _Rrrrr rrrrrr…._ __  
  
Sämtliche Farbe wich ihr augenblicklich aus dem Gesicht und mit einem Gefühl, dass irgendwo zwischen Angst und Übelkeit lag, starrte sie auf Malfoys Telefon, das schon wieder in der Sekunde vibrierte, in dem sie ihre zweite SMS abgeschickt hatte.

„Was zur Hölle…“, flüsterte sie in den stillen Raum hinein und eine schreckliche Vorahnung beschlich sie. Hermine wusste nicht, wo dieses Gefühl herkam, doch eine kleine Stimme in ihr drin sagte ihr, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht richtig lief. Nein, das konnte doch überhaupt gar nicht sein, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie Rons Kontakt in ihrem Telefonbuch und drückte auf den grünen Hörer, nur um sich keine drei Sekunden später schon die Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen. Es klingelte. Malfoys Handy klingelte und nun warf sie all ihre Prinzipien über Bord und angelte das Telefon unter dem Tisch hervor.

Hätte sie beschreiben müssen, was ihr in dieser Sekunde durch den Kopf ging, sie hätte kläglich versagt, denn auf einmal war da nur noch ein Gefühl der Leere und der Taubheit in ihr. Es riss ihr förmlich den Boden unter den Füßen weg und Hermine wollte schreien, lachen und heulen gleichzeitig, doch stattdessen starrte sie wie hypnotisiert auf Dracos Handy in ihrer rechten Hand, auf dem ihr wie wild ihre eigene Nummer entgegen blinkte. 

„Nein…“, hauchte sie und konnte nichts weiter tun, als nach einer Erklärung für diese groteske Entdeckung zu suchen, doch es gab keine. 

„Granger“, drang Malfoys belegte Stimme von scheinbar weit weg an ihre Ohren und langsam, ganz langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah im direkt in die grauen Augen, in denen ein Sturm tobte, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. 

„Was hast du getan?“, krächzte sie und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt oder nicht, es fühlte sich jedoch an, als würde irgendetwas in ihr brechen. Vermutlich war es ihr Herz. Mal wieder. 

„Lass es mich dir erklären.“ Malfoy gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen, während er auf sie zutrat, doch sie wich augenblicklich vor ihm zurück. Er durfte ihr nicht zu nahekommen. 

„Geh weg!“, kam nun Leben in Hermine, genau in dem Moment, in dem sein verdammtes Telefon aufhörte zu klingeln. 

„Hermine, hör zu…“ Die Tatsache, dass er sie beim Vornamen nannte, ließ sie für eine Millisekunde aufhorchen, doch auch das konnte sie nun nicht mehr stoppen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und wich nun mit einem großen Schritt vor ihm zurück, da er immer noch auf sie zukam. Glücklicherweise ließ ihn das nun endgültig innehalten und mit wild klopfendem Herzen und einer plötzlich aufkeimenden Wut im Bauch stand sie nun da und starrte ihn ungläubig an. 

„WAS HAST DU GETAN?“, rief sie und als wäre ihr Schrei das fehlende Ventil gewesen, fingen nun auch die Tränen an zu fließen. „DAZU HATTEST DU KEIN RECHT!“

„Ich weiß, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung-“, setzte er leicht verzweifelt an, doch sie unterbrach ihn. 

„Nein, du hast in der Tat keine Ahnung. Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es mir geht und was du damit angerichtet hast!“, schluchzte sie auf und barg ihr Gesicht nun in den Händen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Es tat weh. Mehr, als sie je für möglich gehalten hätte und Hermine fühlte sich verraten und gedemütigt. 

_Dumm_ _ , dumm , dumm! _   


Sie erschrak und zuckte zusammen, als zwei starke Arme sich um ihre zierliche Gestalt schlossen und sie festhielten, doch sie hatte keine Kraft, sich weiter gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Für den Moment ließ sie es geschehen.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Draco war wie paralysiert. Er hatte sich nicht viel dabei gedacht, als er den nervigen Klingelton (Bethany hatte offenbar ganze Arbeit geleistet, ihn so sehr wie nur möglich zu ärgern) seines Handys gehört hatte, doch in dem Moment, in dem er Granger hatte dort sitzen sehen, wie sie wie vom Donner gerührt dasaß und auf sein Handy in ihrer eigenen Hand starrte, war ihm klargeworden, dass der ‚Worst Case‘ eingetreten war. Und nun stand er hier, hielt eine völlig apathische Granger im Arm und war sich sicher, dass er den Schmerz verdient hatte, den er verspürte. Natürlich hätte er ihr es sagen müssen, das war ihm mittlerweile auch bewusst, doch scheinbar hatte er sich kein Bisschen geändert – Gratulation, er war immer noch ein Arsch.

„Es tut mir leid, Granger, ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst“, versuchte er, die Wogen ein wenig zu glätten, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab und gleichzeitig ihren wild gelockten Kopf. 

„Oh es tut dir leid? Na das ist ja schön, das hilft jetzt ungemein! Wann hattest du denn vor, es mir zu erzählen? In einem oder vielleicht in zwei Jahren? Oder wolltest du vielleicht mit einem Zeitumkehrer in die Vergangenheit reisen, um früher Bericht zu erstatten?“ Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie so sarkastisch sein konnte und ging nun seinerseits etwas auf Abstand. 

„Ich kann NICHTS dafür, dass ich zufällig Weasleys alte Nummer bekommen habe und dass du zwei Jahre nach seinem Tod immer noch mit ihm kommunizierst!“, erwiderte er leicht angefressen und starrte ihr in die Augen, die nun wütend zurück funkelten. 

„Ich kommuniziere nicht immer noch mit ihm, sondern erst seit zwei Wochen! Und überhaupt – lass Ron da raus!“, fauchte sie nun und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust, nachdem sie sich wütend die zur Hälfte getrockneten Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte. 

„Und ich bin nicht daran schuld, dass deine Nachrichten bei mir gelandet sind! Ich habe es auch erst herausgefunden, als ich dich mit deiner Verabredung im Onyx gesehen habe, verdammte Scheiße!“ 

„Und warum warst du dort an diesem Abend?“ Er schwieg und scheinbar war ihr das Antwort genug, denn sie stapfte nun an ihm vorbei, sammelte ihr Handy und ihre Handtasche vom Sofa, knallte ihm sein eigenes Telefon vor die Brust und stieg energisch in ihre Schuhe. 

„Granger, komm schon, geh jetzt nicht einfach, das ist kindisch.“ Vermutlich hätte er das besser nicht gesagt, denn sie schenkte ihm einen Blick, der genauso gut von einem Basilisken hätte sein können, so tödlich wie er war. 

„Kindisch?“, wetterte sie, eine Oktave zu hoch und kam nochmal einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wusste nicht genau ob er nicht vielleicht besser Angst vor ihr haben sollte. Wo war noch gleich sein Zauberstab? „Du bekommst Nachrichten von jemandem den du nicht kennst und liest sie einfach, ohne mal daran zu denken, die Person aufzuklären? Dann stellst du fest, dass ich es bin und…“ Sie stockte und Draco nahm die Veränderung in ihrem Blick wahr, während sie höchstwahrscheinlich versuchte, sich zusammen zu reimen, warum genau er so gehandelt hatte. 

„Die Nachrichten haben was mit mir gemacht, Granger! Ja, ich war neugierig zu Anfang. Seit wann ist das ein Verbrechen? Aber seit ich wusste, dass du das bist… keine Ahnung, da hatte ich das Bedürfnis, Zeit mit dir zu Verbringen. Ich hab das nicht geplant, es ist einfach passiert!“ Langsam aber sicher wusste er nicht mehr, was er zu der ganzen Sache noch sagen sollte. Es war zum Verzweifeln. 

„Die Nachrichten waren nicht für dich!“ 

„Ich bin nicht bescheuert, das ist mir auch klar. Aber sie sind nun mal bei mir angekommen. Ich glaube nicht an Schicksal und den ganzen Mist, aber wir würden hier nicht stehen, wenn das alles nicht passiert wäre“, schnaubte Draco nun warf in einer theatralischen Geste die Arme in die Luft. Hermine hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. 

„Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was das hier“ bei diesen Worten fuchtelte sie mit ihren Armen zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her „zu bedeuten hat.“ 

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, stell dir vor. Aber ich mag dich, Granger!“, wurden seine Worte zum Ende hin beinahe sanft „Nur du musst im Hier und Jetzt ankommen, sonst wird das nichts!“ Er versuchte nun, seine Wut, die diese gesamte, verworrene Situation in ihm heraufbeschworen hatte, in den hinterletzten Winkel seiner Gedanken zu verfrachten. Dafür hatte er nun keine Zeit. 

„Ich bin im Hier und Jetzt“, kam es leise von Hermine und er lachte daraufhin trocken auf. 

„Erzähl keinen Mist.“ Gut, das hätte man auch netter verpacken können, doch wozu? Die Wahrheit musste manchmal wehtun. Doch Granger sah nicht so aus, als hätte er sie wirklich mit seinen Worten getroffen, denn ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und anklagend zeigte sie auf seine Hand, in der er immer noch sein Handy umklammert hielt, seit sie es ihm vorher beinahe brutal aufgezwängt hatte.

„Dann lies mal die beschissenen Nachrichten, die dir nicht gehören!“ Und ohne noch weitere Worte an ihn zu verschwenden, wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und war drei Sekunden später auch schon lautstark durch seine Wohnungstür verschwunden, die krachend ins Schloss fiel. Hier stand er nun, und starrte ihr fassungslos hinterher. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so einen Abgang hinlegen würde. Erschlagen ließ er sich auf sein Sofa fallen und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Was auch immer hier gerade passiert war, so war das mit Sicherheit nicht geplant gewesen. Aber gut, daran war er tatsächlich selbst schuld und wenn man es mal genau nahm, dann war er sogar noch recht glimpflich davongekommen. Das Nachrichtensymbol mit der kleinen „2“ auf seinem Display schien ihn zu verhöhnen und kurz überlegte er, ob er dieses Scheiß-Teil nicht einfach nehmen und gegen die nächste Wand werfen sollte, aber natürlich öffnete er stattdessen den Verlauf und rief die beiden Nachrichten auf, die Granger offensichtlich vorher noch abgesendet haben musste. 

  
_Keine Nachricht ist mir bisher so schwergefallen, wie diese. Ich weiß, dass du mir niemals deswegen böse wärst, aber es tut trotzdem weh, dir das zu schreiben. Bescheuert, ich weiß, schreibe ich hier doch lediglich mit mir selbst und du hast davon keine Ahnung, doch ich mag den Gedanken, dass du es doch irgendwie mitbekommst. Ron, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dich gehen zu lassen. Zwei Jahre habe ich es nicht gekonnt und dann kommt doch ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy daher und schafft es, dass ich mich wieder lebendig fühle. Wenn das nicht die pure Ironie ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht…_ __

  
Draco schluckte. Er wollte die zweite Nachricht nicht öffnen, um ehrlich zu sein hatte er eine Scheiß Angst davor, denn das hier sah ganz danach aus, als hätte Granger Recht und sie war tatsächlich im Hier und Jetzt angekommen.

  
  
_Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er mich mag oder nicht, aber ich möchte es gerne herausfinden. Denn ich mag ihn, mehr als wahrscheinlich gut für mich wäre. Ist das Leben nicht verrückt? Aber genau das möchte ich! Ein verrücktes, glückliches Leben und endlich sehe ich dieses wieder vor mir. Danke, dass du ein Teil davon warst, aber nun ist es an der Zeit loszulassen… Pass auf dich auf, wo immer du auch gerade bist. _

  
  
Fuck. Er hatte es auf ganzer Linie vermasselt.   
  


 

***

  
  
Es wurde nicht besser. Auch nicht nach einer Woche, in der sie eigentlich nichts weiter getan hatte, außer sich krank zu melden, zu Hause in ihrem Bett zu liegen und gegen die Wand zu starren. Hätte sie Luna nicht gehabt, dann wäre sie womöglich noch verhungert, doch hin und wieder schaffte sie es, sich einen Kaffee zu machen und außerdem hatte sie zwei Seiten eines neuen Buches gelesen, doch um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie keine Ahnung, was dort geschrieben stand. Ihre Gedanken führten sie immer und immer wieder zu Draco Malfoy zurück und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Zustand jetzt um so viel besser war, als der Zustand von vor drei Wochen, als sie die verdammte Kiste geöffnet hatte. 

Ein weiteres Muggelsprichwort lautete: Nach Regen kommt Sonnenschein. Hermine sah jedoch zurzeit absolut keine Sonne an ihrem trüben Himmel und sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch eher vom Regen in der Traufe gelandet war. Gefühle waren eine seltsame, nicht greifbare und hinterlistige Sache, denn sie konnten dich vernichten und das, ohne dass man auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, einzugreifen.

Fast eine Woche war es nun her, dass sie aus Malfoys Wohnung geflohen war und es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie vermisste ihn und rational erklären, warum das so war, konnte sie sich nicht, denn sie hatten lediglich einen Tag miteinander verbracht und ja, sie hatten sich geküsst und auch richtig war, dass sie ihn wirklich mochte und sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte… gut, womöglich ließ sich dieser Punkt doch rational erklären. Trotzdem hatte er sie verletzt. Es war nicht mal, weil er die Nachrichten von ihr erhalten und gelesen hatte, sondern weil er es ihr verschwiegen hatte. Aber immer öfter in den letzten Tagen erwischte Hermine sich selbst dabei, wie ihre Wut auf ihn ein paar kleine Risse bekam und anfing zu bröckeln, denn wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hätte sie an seiner Stelle wohl nicht anders gehandelt. Nein, sie konnte ihm nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen. Mit daran schuld waren wohl auch die Nachrichten, die sie in den letzten Tagen von ihm erhalten hatte. 

Zwar wäre sie bei der ersten beinahe vor Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen, stand da doch immer noch Rons Name als Absender, doch mittlerweile hatte sie es zumindest einmal über sich gebracht, seinen Namen zu löschen, damit lediglich nur noch die Nummer dastand. Grummelnd nahm Hermine ihr Handy an sich, welches, obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht wollte, immer griffbereit auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie seine Nachrichten mittlerweile schon aufgerufen hatte aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihm zurück zu schreiben.   
  
_Granger… es tut mir leid. Melde dich…_

  
_ Verdammt, ja es war nicht okay, aber einfach zu verschwinden war genauso wenig in Ordnung.  _

  
Dann, zwei Tage später: _Würdest du dich bitte melden?_ __

  
_Ich weiß nicht wie du das ausgehalten hast. Zu schreiben und keine Antwort zu bekommen ist echt beschissen!,_ kam am Mittwochabend.

  
_ Okay, ich hab’s kapiert. Du willst nicht mit mir reden. Aber ich würde gern mit dir reden.  _

  
Bei der Nachricht von vorgestern hatte sie beinahe lachen müssen. _Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dieses Handy hasse…_ __

  
Noch während Hermine den Verlauf zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal durchging, kam eine neue Nachricht an und vor Überraschung ließ sie das Telefon fallen, doch weit kam es nicht und schnell hatte sie es wieder in der Hand um gespannt die Nachricht zu öffnen, die viel länger war, als alle anderen zuvor.

  
_Ich habe gesagt, ich glaube nicht an Schicksal. Aber weißt du was? Vielleicht war es doch genau das. Vielleicht war es verdammt noch mal Schicksal, dass ich diese Nummer bekommen habe und wir uns wiedergesehen haben, nach all den Jahren. Wer weiß… Aber es ist egal, nicht wahr? Du willst nicht mit mir reden und damit hat sich die Sache, oder?_ __

  
Hermines Hände zitterten. Nein, sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden aber im Grunde genommen wollte sie nichts Anderes so sehr, als ihn zu sehen. Sie war innerlich zerrissen und hasste es, dass ihre Gefühlswelt verrücktspielte, seit Draco Malfoy in ihr Leben gestolpert war. Oder sie in seines.

  
_Wie auch immer, ich laufe gerade aus dem Büro und werde einen Abstecher über die Tower Bridge machen. Es ist nicht das erste Handy, das ich in der Themse versenke. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wünschte, es wär anders gelaufen._ __

  
  
Nein! Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen… Nun ja, sie befürchtete jedoch, dass er es genau so meinte, wie er es geschrieben hatte und eigentlich sollte sie doch jetzt zufrieden sein, oder nicht? Immerhin würden keine Nachrichten mehr von ihm kommen.   
„Ach, wen willst du hier eigentlich verarschen“, sagte sie dann plötzlich zu sich selbst und war im gleichen Moment auch schon aufgesprungen und ins Badezimmer gerannt. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Augenringe, stumpfe Haare und wann hatte sie eigentlich das letzte Mal geduscht? Vor zwei Tagen? Vor drei Tagen? Egal, sie war eine Hexe. Auch wenn sie nicht viel mit Schminkzaubern und dem ganzen Zeug anfangen konnte, so schaffte sie es immerhin, nach wenigen Minuten einigermaßen frisch und nicht mehr ganz so zombiemäßig auszusehen, wie die letzten Tage. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Verdammt, es war gerade mal halb sechs am Abend. Die Tower Bridge war bekanntermaßen ein Touristenmagnet und sie würde nicht direkt auf die Brücke apparieren können. Natürlich, sie hätte ihm auch einfach antworten können. Aber mal ehrlich. Was sollte sie nach einer Woche schreiben, in der sie ihm nicht geantwortet hatte? Hi, wie geht’s? Werf dein Handy nicht von der Brücke? Pfff…. Nein, sie musste ihn sehen.

„Luna?“, rief Hermine, während sie durch den Flur stolperte und versuchte, ihre Schuhe im Gehen anzuziehen. Wo steckte ihre Mitbewohnerin denn? 

„Oh, du gehst noch fort?“, erklang die melodische Stimme von Luna plötzlich hinter ihr und Hermine hatte es nun endlich geschafft, beide Schuhe und ihre Jacke am Leib zu tragen. Eilig griff sie nach ihrer Handtasche. 

„Ja, ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück bin. Ich schick dir einen Patronus.“

„Triffst du dich mich Draco Malfoy? Das wäre sehr wünschenswert, denn ich glaube nicht, dass es dir guttut, dich noch weiter daheim zu verschanzen.“ Luna, direkt wie eh und je.

„Ich hoffe es. Wünsch mir Glück!“   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Wann genau hatte sein Leben begonnen, scheiße zu werden? Es war jetzt eine knappe Woche vergangen und seine Laune war im Keller. Granger antwortete ihm nicht und wollte womöglich nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Darüber hinaus kam er sich vor wie ein riesiger Vollidiot, weil er es nicht lassen konnte und ihr die komplette letzte Woche immer wieder geschrieben hatte. Ohne Erfolg. Er wunderte sich wirklich, dass sie selbst bei diesem Unterfangen nicht vollkommen den Verstand verloren hatte.   
Er fühlte sich schrecklich und das wirklich Ätzende daran war, er wusste, dass er es in vollem Umfang verdiente. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er heute in seiner Verzweiflung mit Bethany über diese ganze Geschichte gesprochen und das Ende vom Lied war gewesen, dass sie ihm nicht etwa einen guten Ratschlag hatte geben können - so als Frau – nein, sie saß nach seinen Erzählungen, die er nun wirklich relativ knappgehalten hatte, schluchzend vor ihm, weil sie, wie er dann gütiger Weise erfahren hatte, schwanger war und diese ach so traurige Geschichte der emotionale Overkill für sie gewesen war.

Grandios. Wahrhaft Grandios! Jetzt musste er sich in einigen Monaten auch noch eine neue Sekretärin suchen. Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, dass er dann vielleicht drum herumkommen würde und dies nun das letzte Handy wäre, das er in Londons Fluss versenken musste. Und dass er es über das Brückengeländer werfen würde, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Dieser Mist musste aufhören. Und wenn er persönlich zu Granger gehen würde (worüber er noch nicht endgültig entschieden hatte), aber er würde keine beschissene Nachricht mehr schreiben und hoffen, dass etwas zurückkam, nur um noch frustrierter zu werden, weil eben dies nicht passierte.  

Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt lief er nun schnellen Schrittes durch die Londoner Innenstadt, die wie immer komplett überfüllt zu sein schien. Er mochte diese große, laute und bunte Metropole, doch manchmal, so wie heute, würde er sich durchaus ein wenig mehr Einsamkeit und Ruhe wünschen. Auf seinem Weg durch die historischen Gassen rempelten ihn mindestens drei Anzugträger mit Handy am Ohr an. Wie gut, dass er sich selbst von diesem Quatsch nun lossagen würde.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er an seinem Ziel angekommen und einen Moment lang tat er nichts weiter, als am Brückengeländer zu lehnen und hinunter auf den Tower zu starren. Er lebte nun schon so lange hier, doch er hatte bisher sämtliche Sehenswürdigkeiten dieser Stadt großräumig gemieden. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch mal damit beschäftigen. Blaise hatte einmal gesagt, dass man unbedingt einmal im Leben eine Runde im London Eye gedreht haben sollte. Womöglich hatte sein Kumpel in dem Fall sogar Recht.

Seufzend zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Es war gerade mal eine Woche her, dass er hier mit Granger gestanden hatte, doch es kam ihm beinahe wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Das war schon eine komische Sache mit den Gefühlen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Auch wenn er es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, aber diese kleine, sture Gryffindor hatte sich unwiderruflich in seinen Gedanken eingenistet und wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Das war seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass er nicht einmal 24 Stunden mit ihr verbracht hatte und im Grunde genommen rein gar nichts über sie wusste, außer, dass er sie früher gehasst hatte und es nun nicht mehr tat. Im Gegenteil. 

Er war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und es brachte auch nichts, sich selbst das Gegenteil einreden zu wollen, denn Draco musste sich schlicht und ergreifend eingestehen, dass er Gefühle für Hermine Granger hatte. Gefühle, die er nicht zuordnen konnte und die ihn verwirrten, aber trotzdem waren sie da und die Tatsache, dass sie ihm einfach nicht antwortete, machte ihn wütend. Auch bis jetzt kam keinerlei Reaktion auf seine letzten Nachrichten und darum holte er, nachdem er noch einmal ganz besonders wütend auf dieses dumme Teil geschaut hatte, weit aus und sah mit einer unglaublichen Befriedigung dabei zu, wie sein Handy in hohem Bogen durch die Luft segelte und viele Meter unter ihm im trüben Wasser der Themse verschwand. Doch die Befriedigung über seine Tat hielt nicht besonders lange an. Es war nicht so befreiend, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Um genau zu sein, war eher das Gegenteil der Fall und für einen Moment war Draco kurz davor, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und dieses Mistteil postwendend via Aufrufezauber zurück zu holen, vielleicht könnte irgendjemand noch etwas daran retten? 

„Du hast jetzt nicht wirklich dein Handy von der Brücke geworfen!“, ertönte plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme hinter ihm und er hätte sie unter tausenden wiedererkannt. Sie war hier! Warum war sie hier? Der Drang sich umzudrehen um sie anzusehen war überirdisch und er musste seine komplette Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um weiterhin stur geradeaus zu blicken und gerade, wenn es um Granger ging, war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht besonders weit her, wie er in den letzten Tagen selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. „Weißt du, vielleicht ist das gar keine schlechte Idee.“ Sie war an ihn herangetreten und nun erlaubte er sich einen raschen Blick auf sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Granger stand nun mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Köper direkt neben ihm und hatte ihren eigenen Blick nachdenklich nach unten gen Wasser gerichtet.   


„Ja, es ist wirklich ein riesen Spaß“, antwortete er ihr monoton, während alles in ihm schrie, sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen.  Oder sie an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln. Da war er sich nicht ganz sicher, welches Bedürfnis im Moment stärker war. Granger hingegen stand ganz ruhig da und lächelte, während sie nun ihr eigenes Telefon aus der Handtasche kramte und konzentriert auf den winzigen Tasten herumdrückte. „Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?“, war er nun doch neugierig und neigte sich ein Stück in ihre Richtung, doch gerade in dem Moment, in dem er einen Blick auf das Display hätte erhaschen können, hielt sie ihre Hand über das Geländer und ließ einfach los. Beinahe entsetzt sah er dem mobilen Telefon hinterher, das keine zwei Sekunden schon in der nächsten Welle verschwunden war.

„Du hast Recht, ein riesen Spaß!“, meinte sie daraufhin ironisch und grinste ihn schief an und Draco konnte nichts weiter tun, als sie perplex anzustarren und den Kopf zu schütteln. 

„Das war dumm.“ 

„Das war nicht dümmer als deine Aktion.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Warum bist du hier, Granger?“, wollte er vorsichtig wissen, während er seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke vergrub, um zumindest nach außen hin ein wenig abgebrühter zu wirken, als er sich tatsächlich fühlte. 

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft, ehe sie ihm antwortete. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich davon abhalten, dein Telefon in die Themse zu werfen, aber es war viel zu faszinierend, da hab ich das wohl vergessen, als ich dich beobachtet habe. Tut mir leid.“

„Du hättest einfach schreiben können…“ 

Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, darauf habe ich keine Lust mehr.“ Sie kam einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Und jetzt?“ 

Ja, und jetzt? Das war die Frage, die auch ihn beschäftigte und auf die er zwar eine Antwort wusste, sich aber nicht sicher war, ob es die war, die sie hören wollte. 

„Warum bist du wirklich hier?“, fragte er stattdessen und hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm nicht anmerken würde, wie nervös ihre Gegenwart ihn machte, doch auch sie selbst sah aus, als sei sie alles andere als sicher, was sie nun sagen sollte. 

„Ich… naja, also…“, setzte sie an und senkte ihren Blick. Sekunden verstrichen und beinahe glaubte er, dass sie nicht weiterreden würde, da fasste sie sich offensichtlich ein Herz. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du geschrieben hast.“ Womöglich hatte sie seinen fragenden Blick bemerkt und fuhr nun fort. „Vielleicht gibt es ja doch so etwas wie Schicksal? Warum sonst würden wir nun hier stehen?“   


Er konnte rein gar nichts gegen das Lächeln tun, dass sich bei ihren Worten in sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte und ebenso konnte er keine Sekunde länger einfach nur dastehen und sie ansehen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schloss er nun den restlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen und zog Hermine in eine sanfte Umarmung.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir wirklich sagen sollen“, presste er hervor doch sie schüttelte daraufhin nur vehement den Kopf und ihre Haare kitzelten ihn an seinem Hals. 

„Nein, es ist alles gut. Ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist.“ Ihre Worte waren leise, doch er hatte sie wohl gehört und das Gefühl, welches von ihm in diesem Moment Besitz ergriff, hätte er nicht mal beschreiben können, wenn er gewollt hätte. 

„Heißt das, du würdest nochmal mit mir ausgehen?“, grinste er nun, als er sie ein Stück von sich wegschob um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie stutze und blinzelte zweimal, ehe sich ein fragender Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht legte. 

„Willst du mich wieder im Paintball schlagen?“ 

Er lachte. „Nein, ich dachte eher, wir könnten uns das London Eye mal genauer anschauen. Was meinst du?“

„Ich meine, dass du tatsächlich der Meister der Verabredungen bist!“ Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und ein vorfreudiges Funkeln hatte sich in ihre Augen geschlichen. Draco sah davon ab, sie aufzuklären, dass er nichts anderes von vorne herein prophezeit hatte. 

„Okay, dann los.“ Und als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Sein Handy war schon lange vergessen, doch als sie bereits beinahe am Fuße der großen Brücke angekommen waren, fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein.

„Sag mal, was hast du vorher noch geschrieben, ehe du dein Telefon ins Wasser geworfen hast?“ Der Blick, den sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf, hätte wohl jedem Slytherin Konkurrenz gemacht. 

„Tja, vermutlich war es doch nicht so klug von dir, deines zu entsorgen, jetzt wirst du das wohl nie erfahren“, gluckste sie und sein entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck war wohl in höchstem Maße erheiternd denn nun lachte sie glockenhell auf, während er schmollte. „Aber weißt du was?“, fragte sie leise, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen sanften Kuss gab, der ihn beinahe vergessen ließ, was er überhaupt gefragt hatte. „Du wirst es sicher herausfinden.“ 

Bei Merlin – und ob er das würde!   
  


***

  
  
  
  


** *FINITE INCANTATEM* **

  
  
  



End file.
